


A Promise to Burn

by myonetruelove



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myonetruelove/pseuds/myonetruelove
Summary: How much can one thing change the entire outcome? What if Clarke slept with Bellamy instead of Finn in season 1? The butterfly effect of how changing just one thing can change everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a challenge and due to this it has all been posted at once. I hope that you will all enjoy it and hopefully take a moment to leave a comment.

Since they had first landed on Earth Clarke and Finn had grown close while she and Bellamy had only butted heads. When Wells was killed she had opened up to Finn, leaned on him when she had no one else. If she had just listened to Bellamy that day then she wouldn't have Charlotte's death on her conscience.

She had not wanted to admit that he could be right about something. Everything that he did since they landed had been selfish - all about what he wanted and what would benefit him. Because of that she didn't believe him, thinking again that this was about his pride. But she had been wrong. He'd known exactly how those kids would react. They reacted in the only way that they knew which was violence: death as punishment.

His attempts to protect Charlotte and his devastation at her loss showed Clarke a new side of him. Yes, he'd also reacted violently, almost killing Murphy, but there was a shift in their relationship. The decision to lead their people together seemed natural and there was already a new sense of trust building between them.

When they told the group about Murphy, they did it together, side by side, their shared glance saying so much more than words could. Because it was expected, they went their separate ways once it was done. Clarke went with Finn to check on Monty's progress with the radio while he went with the others to revel in their freedom. Not that Bellamy viewed it as freedom like the others did. He knew that his days could be numbered if they were able to contact the Ark. Every day was filled with fear of being discovered- of being left alone. But he kept those thoughts to himself, because who could he tell?

* * *

Clarke waited with bated breath, a smile on her face as Jasper reached for the port that Monty had indicated. This was it. They were finally going to be able to communicate with the Ark. They would be able to save the lives of not only the remaining 100, but all of those on the Ark.

When it sparked, Clark felt the dread build within her. "What happened?" She knew that her voice was panicked, but she had to know. Was their only chance blown?

"It didn't work."

Each word was like a blow to Clarke's heart. They needed this - they were depending on it. Without this they had no way to let the Ark know that Earth was safe.

Monty's eyes closed, his pain written all over his face. "I think we fried all the wristbands."

At his words Clarke felt her stomach drop, her eyes turning to meet Finn's. Finn tried to hide his thoughts, but she could see them right there on his face. Disappointment. Fear. Anger. They all moved across his face in rapid succession and they were the same things that Clarke was feeling. He shook his head and stalked out of the tent, the anger radiating from him.

Clarke took a moment, sending Monty what she hoped was an apologetic look before grabbing her bag and following Finn. This really wasn't the time to be alone. Their hopes had just been crushed and she knew that could lead people to some very dark places quickly. She knew that he would head to their place, the Art Supply Store as they liked to call it and though he had a head start she wasn't that far behind.

She was almost out of the camp when a hand on her arm brought her to a halt. "And where are you hurrying off to, Princess?"

Clarke rolled her eyes as she turned to face Bellamy. "Well that's not really any of your business, now is it?"

Was that hurt that Clarke saw flash across Bellamy's face? It couldn't have been. Whatever it was, it was gone before she could comprehend it.

Bellamy dropped her arm and sneered at her. "That's fine Princess, go run after your Spacewalker. I'll worry about the camp by myself."

"Damn it, Bellamy. Don't be an ass." Clarke narrowed her eyes. "Monty thought that he'd built a way for us to communicate with the Ark, but it fried the wristbands. Now they think that we're all dead."

"Good."

"Really Bellamy? These people have family up there." At this point Clarke was in his face, her finger jabbing him in the chest. "They will all die if they don't know that the Earth is safe. How can you think that is a good thing? How can you be so heartless?"

Bellamy's façade began to crumble as he grabbed Clarke's hand and looked around. "I'm not," he hissed before sighing. 

"I need to tell you something." His eyes were earnest when they met Clarke's. "Will you come to my tent and let me explain?"

Clarke could tell that this was important to Bellamy, but Finn had been so upset. She glanced over her shoulder, her eyes seeking out any sign of Finn.

"Forget it." Bellamy's voice was tight as he dropped her hand like it was on fire.

Clarke whipped around to find Bellamy already walking away from her. She shot forward, her hand grabbing his—only because it was the first thing she could reach, or at least that is what she told herself. "Bellamy, wait." She waited until he turned to face her to continue, "Of course I will come with you, Bellamy. I'm sorry, I'm just worried about Finn."

His face was made of stone, no indication of what he was thinking. "Don't do me any favors, Princess."

"Damn it, Bellamy." Clarke shook her head. "I want to hear what you have to say. Just because I'm worried about Finn doesn't mean that I don't care." She squeezed his hand in hers. "Lead the way."

* * *

Once back in the tent Bellamy couldn’t stand still—couldn’t meet Clarke’s eyes. He knew that he needed to tell her, but he was afraid of how she would look at him once she knew. He glanced at her once, sitting on his bed, looking at him with a question in her eyes. While he had asked to talk, he had yet to say a word, but Clarke was patient. She didn’t push. She simply gave him the time that he needed to speak. 

He tore his eyes away from her, because he didn’t want to see the change when he told her. “I did some bad things, Clarke.”

Clarke gave a small laugh. “Bellamy, we’ve all done some bad things.”

He shook his head. “Not like this.” He wiped his hand across from his face. He stopped pacing, but still faced the tent wall. “I found out that Octavia, along with the rest of you, were being sent to Earth. I was told that I could be put on the drop ship if I did just one thing.”

Clarke waited, but when he didn’t continue she stood up and walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He flinched, but didn’t pull away. “What did you do?”

“I killed Jaha.”

Clarke couldn’t believe what she had just heard. The man who had been like a second father to her until he had floated her real father was dead. She didn’t want to think about that, about how she felt about it. She now knew what it was like to kill, the guilt that came with it. She also knew that Bellamy would do anything for his sister - she was his whole world. She squeezed his shoulder. “You did what you had to do.”

Bellamy spun around, his eyes wide. “What?”

Clarke tilted her head as she looked at him, really looked at him. Did he really care so much about what she thought of him? She would have sworn that Bellamy didn’t care what anyone thought of him, least of all her. But that look in his eye said something very different. Her arm that had fallen when he spun to face her reached up to his cheek. “You did what you had to do to keep your sister safe.”

Bellamy’s eyes slid shut and he leaned into her touch. “You don’t think that I’m a monster?” 

“I think that Jaha did many things that made people want to kill him.” Clarke paused. “I don’t think we should kill if we don’t have to and if you would’ve told me when we first landed, my answer would have been different. But I understand.”

Bellamy’s eyes opened slowly and when they met Clarke’s she saw something new in them. Before she could even comprehend what that might mean, Bellamy had pulled her close to him and his lips were on hers. 

Clarke couldn’t breathe. What had just happened here? Bellamy was kissing her? She stood very still in his arms. Her thoughts flew to Finn. Finn, who she had leaned on and who had been in so much pain tonight. She knew that she had feelings for Finn, so why did she suddenly find herself melting into Bellamy’s arms, her lips moving against his? This was Bellamy, the guy who she had fought with and against since they had landed. 

When Bellamy pulled back to look at her she found that her arms had wrapped around his neck, her fingers splayed in his hair. There was a question in his eye and she had never thought that Bellamy could be this vulnerable.

Clarke pulled lightly on his hair. “You’re not alone, Bellamy.” She smiled shyly and looked down. A small noise from him pulled her eyes back to his and she saw his hunger- his hunger for her.

Bellamy’s lips crashed down on hers again and she moaned when he pulled her more firmly against him. Their hands were everywhere, pulling clothes from one another as their lips left hot trails upon the skin that they exposed. Clarke couldn’t say for sure how much time passed or how exactly it happened, but she ended up on the bed naked with Bellamy above her, his eyes roaming over her body.

“You are beautiful,” Bellamy’s voice was quiet, his tone almost reverent. He leaned down, kissing her slowly. They had undressed one another in a fever of desire, hands and mouths everywhere, but now it was different. 

As his kiss deepened, he nudged her hips wider and his erection was hard against her thigh. A small whine formed deep in her throat as her hips moved against him. He pulled back slightly, brushing the hair from her face. “Patience, Princess, patience.” He brushed one more kiss against her lips and then he was sliding down.

He trailed kisses down her body until he reached her breasts. Her nipples were already hard and all he wanted to do was taste her; so he did. His tongue shot out of his mouth, barely flicking across the tip of one of her nipples and the moan that spilled from her lips only turned him on more. If his body hadn’t been pinning her. Bellamy was pretty sure that she would have come all the way off of the bed..

He moved his hand to her other breast, massaging gently before brushing a fingertip slowly over the nipple as he did the same with his tongue on the other. His breathing was harsh, as was Clarke’s, when he took the nipple in his mouth and lavished it with attention while his fingers rolled the other. He felt like he was going to explode. As much as he wanted to, he knew that this first time wouldn’t be about taking the time to explore. 

She whined when he pulled away, her hands wrapping in his hair and trying to pull him back. He was stronger than her though so he had no problems continuing down her body and once Clarke realized what he was doing, she didn’t put up much of a fight. His kisses were burning her up and when his tongue dipped into her bellybutton she thought she might come before he even touched her.

His breath was hot against her folds and while he only paused for a moment, Clarke’s hands were insistent in his hair as they tried to pull him towards her. He gave a small laugh before his tongue darted out, just a flick against her clit and his name was a howl on her lips. His hands tightened on her thighs-because who knew that Clarke would be a screamer in bed- but damn if it didn’t make him harder.

His right hand slid to take the place of his tongue on her clit as he licked a slow line along her slit. He wanted to take his time, to really enjoy the taste of her on his lips, but when he looked up at Clarke he knew that wasn’t going to happen. 

She was close. He had barely touched her and she was already on the brink of orgasming. Clarke knew that she should be embarrassed by how easy it was for him to get her there, but she was beyond caring. “Please, Bellamy,” her voice pleading as her hips moved towards him. “I’m so close.”

Bellamy smirked at her. He liked it when she lost control. “Hold on Princess.” And with that he delved his tongue into her, lapping at her as his finger moved at a rapid pace against her clit. Her walls were already constricting around his tongue and she tasted so damn good. It took just a few flicks of his finger and then she was coming.

Clarke’s back arched off of the bed, her nails digging into Bellamy’s head as she screamed out his name. She rode the wave of her orgasm, only half aware that Bellamy was still buried between her legs, lapping up everything that she gave to him.

Just as she started to go pliant—her orgasm having run its course—Bellamy was sliding up her body. His lips crashed onto hers and she tasted herself on them. She felt his erection nudging her thigh again so she moved her hips against it, drawing an answering moan from him. “I need you, Bellamy. Please.”

Bellamy looked down at her, his breath coming quickly. “This isn’t going to last long, Princess. I wish that I could make it last for you, but I can’t.”

Clarke chuckled, a smirk on her face. “I like that I can make you lose your cool.”

“And I like that I can make you lose control.” Bellamy’s lips met hers again and then he was sliding inside of her, eliciting a moan from them both. They stayed like that for a moment, reveling in the sensation before Clarke rolled her hips and that was all Bellamy could take.

His kept his weight up on his arms and off of her, because he wanted to watch Clarke as he took her. Her legs were wrapped tightly around his hips, her nails digging into his back and he pulled almost all the way out before plunging back in. There was no time for moving slowly. He loved the sound of his hips hitting her thighs his movements  fast and hard, and from the moans falling from her lips, Bellamy could only assume that Clarke did not mind that one bit. 

He was never going to last so he moved to one arm so that he could snake his hand between them, his finger playing with her clit. When he shifted it allowed for him to slide deeper into Clarke and when he hit just the right spot Clarke screamed. “Yes, Bellamy. Yes!” With just a few more pumps of his hips Clarke was orgasming again. As her walls constricted around him he knew that he couldn’t hold on any longer and his voice joined hers as he came. 

He fell against her, his breathing heavy and she was making a noise, deep in her throat. “Princess?”

“Hmmm?”

“Are you purring?”

This shocked a laugh from Clarke which caused her walls to tighten around him and his hips moved on their own, pushing into her again, the laugh choked off as she almost came again. 

“Who knew it was that easy…” Bellamy smirked against her neck, content with staying inside of her for as long as he could.

“Oh shut up.” Clarke half-heartedly smacked him, her hand landing on his ass. “Get off of me, you weigh a ton.”

Bellamy obliged, rolling off of her and onto his side so that he could watch her. She rolled to face him and he couldn’t help the hand that reached up to push the hair from her eyes. “Thank you.”

Clarke looked at him strangely. “Are you thanking me for sleeping with you?”

“No.” Bellamy laughed before leaning over to kiss her lightly. “Thank you for not thinking less of me now that you know.”

Clarke slid her hand into his. “Is that why you wanted everyone on the Ark to think that we were dead? So that they wouldn’t come down and punish you?” At Bellamy’s nod she shook her head. “That has to stop, Bellamy.” She paused. “I won’t let anything happen to you, but we have to let them know that we are alive…if we can find another way.”

“Okay,” Bellamy’s words were soft as his lips met hers again. When they broke apart he pulled her to him. “Stay with me?”

“Of course.” Clarke laid her head on his chest, letting his breathing and the beating of his heart lull her to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Overheated and unable to move under an unfamiliar weight, Clarke woke slowly, fighting through the feeling of disorientation. A soft brush of air tickled the back of her neck and her eyes shot open as she realized where she was. She slowly turned her to find Bellamy was sleeping, his arm thrown over her torso as he held her to him. What the hell had she done?

It’s not that she didn’t find Bellamy attractive. There was no denying he was hot, and that body... It was more that they never saw eye to eye. Although now having heard his story she understood why he had made the decisions that he had made. Still… Clarke shook her head to herself before slowly lifting Bellamy’s arm and sliding out of the bed. She dressed quickly, her eyes never leaving Bellamy. She never would have thought of him as being a heavy sleeper, but he never moved as she hurriedly exited the tent.

She moved quickly and quietly through the camp, needing to get out; to have some time alone to think. She knew that things had now changed, but how much? Lost in her thoughts and not really paying attention to where she was going. she let out a scream as someone grabbed her arm, swinging her around to face them.

"Finn! What the hell is wrong with you?"

A smile split Finn’s face. "You’re the one that’s roaming around in the woods in the middle of the night not paying attention to where they’re going."

"Yeah, I guess..." Clarke shrugged. He kind of had a point. "So what are you doing out in the woods in the middle of the night?"

"Well after the wristbands getting blown I just needed to get away so I headed to the bunker." He paused, his eyes flicking up to meet hers. "I’m a little surprised that you didn’t follow."

Clarke struggled to keep her face straight. Did he suspect what she had been up to? Of course he didn’t. Who in their right mind would think that Clarke would sleep with Bellamy. She obviously wasn’t in her right mind. 

"Something came up." She shrugged and didn’t explain any further. She hoped that the guilt wasn’t written all over her face. She liked Finn - a lot. And yet she had slept with Bellamy. Why? She didn’t even like Bellamy 90% of the time. But she’d slept with him instead of following Finn who had obviously been hoping that she would join him.

Clarke saw confusion and hurt flash across his face before he nodded. "I get it. I was just watching the stars if you want to join me." He pointed over his shoulder to a hill where there was a break in the trees.

"Sure." Clarke smiled as Finn reached down, taking her hand before leading her over the hill. They sat down with their sides brushing. While she felt warmth from him, there were no sparks like there were when Bellamy had touched her.

Clarke looked up at the stars, seeing them from a different vantage than she had her entire life. Life on Earth was definitely different than it had been on the Ark. "It’s so beautiful."

"It is." Finn paused, his next words were barely a whisper, "Just like you." Another pause. "Clarke."

Clarke turned to face him to find his lips just inches from hers, his eyes asking a question that he didn’t dare to ask aloud.

She wasn’t sure what he saw on her face, but he leaned over and kissed her. At first it was just a brush of his lips over hers, but when she didn’t protest he leaned back in and kissed her more aggressively.

Before Clarke could begin to digest what she was feeling something caught her attention behind Finn’s head. She pulled back and turned her face skyward again. "Finn. Look."

"A shooting star." He grinned as he put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her to him. "You should make a wish.”

"Why?" Clarke laughed, finding this whole night to be very bizarre.

"It’s a thing people used to do a long time ago." He paused, looking down at her. "I read about it."

Clarke’s laugh was full and free. "But it’s just a rock burning up in the atmosphere. Why would that make your wish come true?"

Finn laughed as he shook his head. "Alright...romance killer."

Clarke started to laugh again, but there was something about that shooting star that wasn’t right. "Finn, that’s not a shooting star." She scrambled to her feet. "It’s got to be from the Ark." She looked at him still sitting on the ground. "Come on, get up. We need to get back to the camp so that we can find where it landed."

* * *

"Bellamy! Bellamy!"

Bellamy was already awake before they entered the tent. The first thing that he noticed was that Clarke was no longer in his bed. While he was sure that she would be grateful that no one had walked in to find her naked in his bed, he found himself a little hurt to find her gone. He shook away the thought before turning his attention to Octavia. "What’s up, O?"

Before she could say a word he heard a loud noise. He ran out of the tent, Octavia on his heels. He watched as what appeared to be a ship of some kind fell from the sky before crashing.

"It’s got to be from the Ark, right Bellamy?" Octavia’s eyes were alight with hope.

"Probably. Too small to be carrying people though." Bellamy’s eyes narrowed on where the ship had crashed as others spilled around him, all speaking in excited tones. More than likely there was a radio on that ship, a way for them to speak to the ship. He couldn’t let that happen. He paused for a moment, thinking of the conversation that he’d had with Clarke, but he shook off those thoughts. He had to worry about himself.

"We should get a group together, Bell. Go see what it is." Octavia placed her hand on his arm, her words earnest.

"Not until daylight. It’s too dangerous. Tell everyone to be ready at sunrise and we’ll head out."

Octavia gave him a strange look, but nodded before turning to pass along the information.  
Bellamy spun on his heel and headed back to his tent. If he hurried he could sneak out while they were still distracted with talk of what this could mean. He quickly packed his bag and slung it over his shoulder. When he glanced back at the bed, memories of the night caused him to pause again.

No. If she had stayed like he had asked her to then she would’ve been there to convince him to not go after the ship himself. If she was going to run away and pretend that this hadn’t happened (because why would she have wanted it to?) then he could do whatever the hell he wanted.

He stuck his head out of his tent, glancing around to make sure that no one was paying attention before sneaking out of the camp. Little did he know that Octavia was watching him, unsure of why he was acting weird. She shrugged, grabbing her own pack and following behind him.

* * *

Clarke and Finn made good time back to the camp and the first person that she saw was Miller. “Hey, why aren’t you guys getting ready to go?”

Miller gave Clarke a half smile. “Bellamy told us to wait until first light. He said it was too dangerous for us to go out while it was still dark.” Miller shrugged. “We do what he says.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Yeah, right.” She took off towards Bellamy’s tent, stepping inside without announcing herself. She sighed when she sees that it’s empty. Her eyes were drawn to the bed, where she had spent a good part of her night. She felt a pull deep in her stomach as she remembered Bellamy’s hands on her.

“Clarke, where is his pack?”

Clarke had completely forgotten about Finn. She felt herself flush, not that he had any idea of where her thoughts were. If he knew what she and Bellamy had been up to there was no way he would’ve kissed her. And how could she go from having sex with Bellamy to kissing Finn just a few hours later? What was wrong with her? “Wait, what?” Finn’s words finally sunk in as her eyes raced over the room. His pack was definitely missing. “Damn it, Bellamy.”

“You think he went on his own?”

“Of course he did. I mean, why would he keep his word? Why would he wait for anyone else?” Her laugh was bitter. “I don’t know why I expected anything different.” She started to push past him and out of the tent, but he stopped her.

His face said that he clearly didn’t understand what she was going on about. “This isn’t your fault Clarke.”

“I should’ve known that he’d go for that radio.”

“How are you supposed to know something like that?”

Clarke laughed, refusing to meet Finn’s eyes as guilt coursed through her. She had believed Bellamy when he had said that he would try to find another way. He was too selfish and she had fallen for it. She shook her head as she pulled her arm from Finn’s grip. “I screwed up. I let myself get distracted.” She finally met his eyes and she could tell that he thought that she was talking about him. That’s fine, let him think that. It’s better than him knowing the truth.

She pushed past him and headed away from camp, not knowing or caring if he followed. She had to stop Bellamy.

* * *

Bellamy moved through the forest as quickly and quietly as he could. He had to make it to that ship before anyone else. He had to protect himself and his sister.

“Bell!”

Bellamy spun around and watched as Octavia came rushing down a hill towards him. “What the hell, O?”

“I’m pretty sure that is the question that I should be asking you.” Octavia stood in front of her brother, hands on her hips and her head cocked to the side. “I thought that you said we should wait until first light. That it wasn’t safe to be out here while it was still dark.”

Bellamy waved his hand around, indicating the light that was shining through the trees. “Well, as you can see, it is light.”

“But you left camp before it was light and you left alone. What is going on?”

“Just go back to camp, Octavia.”

“No, not until you tell me what is going on.”

Bellamy grabbed her by the arms, squeezing and shaking her lightly. “You don’t need to know.” He paused. “You don’t want to know.”

Octavia stood her ground. “Stop trying to protect me, Bellamy.”

“Fine.” Bellamy dropped his hold on her and stepped back, turning so that he didn’t have to look at her while he spoke. “I did what I had to to do to get on that dropship with you. Someone came to me and gave me an offer that I couldn’t refuse, a way that I could be on the ship with you. I just had to become a murderer to do it.” He swung his eyes to meet hers and saw the shock and the horror there. “I told you that you didn’t want to know.”

“Who, Bell?” Her words were barely a whisper.

“Jaha. I killed Jaha so that I could protect you.”

“No!” Octavia was yelling now. “You don’t get to blame your bad decisions on me! If you shot Jaha, that’s on you!”

“I never said that it wasn’t.” Bellamy shook his head. “It doesn’t matter now. I just need to get to that ship and get the radio. I can’t let anyone get into contact with the Ark. If they come down, I’m dead.”

“If they don’t come down, we could all be dead, Bell!”

Bellamy shook his head. “No, we’re doing just fine down here on our own.”

“And those kids, whose parents are still up there on the Ark? Don’t you think that they would like to see them again?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“I can’t let you do this, Bellamy. It’s not right.”

“You don’t get a say in the matter.” He paused. “Go back to camp, Octavia. It’s not safe for you out here.”

“God! Stop trying to protect me all of the time Bellamy! It’s not your job!”

“It’s been my job since the day that you were born. My sister, my responsibility.” With those words he spun on his heel and started heading towards the crash site again, pleased when she didn’t follow.

* * *

Clarke sighed in relief when she reached the dropship. She had made it. Now to find out what was inside of it. She threw open the door to find a person, a girl.

The girl was blinking her eyes and turned her head towards Clarke, who grinned. “Welcome home.”

She slowly helped the dark skinned, dark haired girl from the ship and out of her suit. She watched as she turned in circles, taking in everything. She remembered when she first came off of the ship, it was almost too much. All of the light, the colors, and the smells. It had been the most beautiful thing that she had ever seen, even more beautiful than she could have ever imagined. 

“It’s a lot to take in all at once. I know.” Clarke smiled.

“It’s just so beautiful.” Suddenly the girl stumbled a little and Clarke reached out to steady her. “I should probably take a look at your head.”

A noise from the far side of the clearing drew both of the girls attention. Clarke sighed in relief when she saw that it was Finn and not a Grounder. Before Clarke could call out to him the girl was pulling away from her and running across the clearing.

“Finn!” She threw herself into his arms and Clarke could read the shock on his face. Her eyes widened when she watched the girl pull back slightly to look at Finn before crushing her lips to his. 

Clarke knew that she should be hurt. Finn had done nothing, but show interest in her since they had landed and now he was locking lips with this girl who had fallen from space. Instead, she felt nothing except the realization that she had made the right decision by staying with Bellamy the previous night. If she had followed Finn, she knew that they would’ve slept together and then she would be standing here heartbroken. Instead, she was amused.

Suddenly the girl’s knees gave way and Clarke was rushing over to where Finn was leading the girl to sit on a rock. “I told you that I needed to take a look at your head.” Clarke pulled out a compress from her bag and pressed it to the girl’s head before turning to Finn. “So I take it that the two of you know one another.”

“Yes.” The guilt was written all over Finn’s face as he stood behind Raven, hands on her shoulders as Clarke looked over her. “This is Raven, my girlfriend. Raven, this is Clarke.”

Raven’s hands shot up to latch onto Clarke’s wrists. “Clarke Griffin?”

“Yes, but how do you know my name?”

“Your mom.” Raven grinned up at her and Clarke couldn’t help her returning smile. There was something about Raven that was just infectious. “This was all her idea.” She waved at the ship. “We were supposed to come down here together, but they caught her. She gave me enough time to get down here.” She shook her head. “The radio. She’ll be waiting for me to call.”

Raven shook off Clarke’s hands and rushed over to the ship, looking inside. “No! Where is it?” Raven shook her head. “It should be right here. I must not have tightened it in.”

Finn gathered Raven into his embrace, her head falling to his shoulder like it was meant to be there. “No, this wasn’t your fault Raven.”

“What do you mean?”

It wasn’t Finn who answered, but Clarke. “He beat us here. Damn it! I just can’t believe that he would do this to us.”

“Really? This surprises you?” Finn’s words are cold.

Raven pulled back, her eyes wide and full of questions. “What are you guys talking about?”

Clarke just shook her head. She had to find him. She couldn’t let him do this. She had to stop him. Oh, Bellamy. Why?


	3. Chapter 3

A rustle in the trees drew all of their attention just before Bellamy stepped into the clearing, the radio in his hands. His eyes sought out Clarke’s and a small smile formed on her lips. Clarke was relieved that Bellamy hadn’t destroyed their only chance to contact the Ark. She had hoped that he was a better man than he tried to portray himself as, and she’d been correct. Clarke tried to convey all of those thoughts to Bellamy through her eyes and her smile grew when he gave her a small one back. 

Bellamy and Clarke had been so focused on each other that they both missed Finn as he stalked across the clearing and punched Bellamy in the face. Bellamy fell backwards, the radio flying out of his hand.

“Damn it!” Raven yelled as she sprinted across the clearing and managed to catch the radio before it hit the ground. “What the hell is wrong with you Finn? You could’ve broken the radio.”

Clarke made it to Bellamy’s side, sliding to her knees as she took his face in her hands. “Are you okay?”

“Why the hell are you asking him if he’s okay? He stole the radio!!” Finn’s face was turning red as he screamed at Clarke, ignoring Raven’s question.

“And he brought it back.” Clarke’s voice was quiet as she tore her eyes away from Bellamy’s to look up at Finn. 

“That doesn’t negate the fact that he stole it in the first place.”

“Yeah, actually it does,” Clarke bit out as she helped Bellamy to his feet. “Not going through with something absolutely negates the idea.” She glanced from Finn to Raven and then back again. “Is the radio okay?”

Raven shrugged. “I think so. I’m going to need to get back to your camp and check it out. Is it far?”

“No, not too far.” Clarke turned back to Bellamy, turning his head from side to side. “Seriously, are you okay?”

Bellamy rolled his eyes. “I’m fine. Spacewalker hits like a girl.”

“Damn it! How can you be making jokes?” Finn grabbed Clarke’s arm and dragged her away from Bellamy. “Why aren’t you pissed at him? He. Stole. The. Radio.”

Clarke yanked her arm out of Finn’s grasp. “Keep your hands off of me.”

Suddenly Bellamy was standing behind Clarke, his eyes menacing as he glared at Finn. “I recommend that you learn to keep your hands to yourself.”

“What the hell is wrong with you guys?” Raven shoved in between Clarke and Finn, pushing against Finn’s chest. “I don’t know what your problem is, but we don’t have time for this. I need to radio the Ark so that they know that it is safe on the ground. I’m not going to let people die unnecessarily because you’re acting like an idiot.” She turned to face Bellamy and Clarke again. “Did you say your name was Bellamy? As in Blake? The moron who shot Jaha?”

Bellamy’s face flushed red as he looked down at the ground. “Maybe…”

“What the hell do you mean? He shot Jaha?!?!” Finn’s face flushed again as he pushed against Raven. “You act like you’re better than the rest of us and you shot the damn Chancellor? No wonder you were trying to get rid of the wrist bands. Bellamy Blake, always looking out for number one, huh?”

“Shut up Finn!” Clarke’s voice was quiet, but when she spoke a hurt look flashed across Finn’s face. 

Raven looked between Clarke and Finn, her confusion apparent. “I seriously don’t know what the hell is going on between the three of you right now, but we do not have time for it.” She turned on her heel, grabbing Finn’s hand and dragging him from the clearing.

‘Ummmm…you’re going the wrong way,” Bellamy called after them. “Camp is the other way.”

Raven did an about face and headed in the other direction, still pulling Finn behind her. 

Bellamy looked down at Clarke and sighed. “I’m sorry, Princess.”

“For what? Being an ass or stealing the radio?”

“Both?”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “I get why you took the radio, but I’m so glad that you brought it back. So many people could’ve died if you hadn’t.” She shook her head. “You can’t always think only of yourself anymore Bellamy. Remember that we’re in charge of these kids and we can’t make decisions that could harm them. Can you imagine if their parents or their friends were killed because you destroyed the radio?” Clarke grabbed his hand and pulled it to her chest.

Bellamy nodded, looking down to where their hands were intertwined. “I know that. I can’t promise that I will always do what is right, but I’ll try. And you’ll just have to keep reminding me.”

Clarke smiled. “I can do that. But we should catch up with them. Maybe Raven can give us some news on what’s been happening on the Ark since we’ve been gone.”

It took them a few minutes to catch up with Finn and Raven, but once they did they questioned Raven about what it was like on the Ark. She gave them answers to what she could, her eyes continuing to glance around her in awe. Then she began to ask them about how things had been going on the ground. Had they all made it? Had they been able to get the supplies from Mount Weather? Her response to finding out that they had been dropped on the wrong mountain made them all laugh.

“That’s what they get for putting idiots in charge.”

When she began to question about how they were able to survive, what food were they eating, it led to a discussion on hunting trips. When she found out that Bellamy was usually in charge of them she stopped to laugh. “How in the hell are you in charge of hunting? You have terrible aim.”

Clarke looked at Raven like she had grown another head (which down here wasn’t something that they could discount). “How would you know if he had terrible aim?”

Raven turned to look at Bellamy. “Maybe you weren’t trying to kill Jaha, but I’m not sure why you would shoot him if it wasn’t to kill him, but he’s still alive.” She paused. “You didn’t know that, did you? I mean, how could you since you haven’t talked to the Ark since you landed?”

Clarke’s eyes shot to Bellamy’s. Jaha was alive? That meant that Bellamy wasn’t a murderer. She watched as Bellamy’s eyes glazed over, his relief apparent. 

“He’s alive?” Bellamy whispered to Raven while his eyes were still locked with Clarke’s.

“Ummm, yes.” Raven lifted her eyebrows. “Hence why it was so funny that you were in charge of hunting…”

Clarke took Bellamy’s hand in hers. “This is good.” She nodded. “Once we get into contact with the Ark, we can talk to Jaha. We can clear this up.”

Bellamy shrugged. “You have more faith in them than I do, but whatever you say Princess.”

“Alright, it’s my fault that we stopped, but we really need to keep moving.” Raven was already walking when she spoke.

Bellamy gave Clarke a small smile before heading after Raven seeing as the girl had no idea where she was going, yet kept insisting on walking away from them.

“What is with you and Bellamy all of a sudden? Since when did you become best friends?” Finn hissed as he stopped in front of Clarke.

“What’s wrong, Finn? Are you jealous?” Clarke tilted her head to the side. “I’m not sure why you would be seeing as you have a girlfriend. A girlfriend that you failed to mention.” Clarke rolled her eyes and the laugh that fell from her lips was far from amused. She just shook her head before stepping around him.

When Finn called after her, Clarke just ignored him. To think that if Bellamy hadn’t stopped her the night before she would have ended up with Finn. And what would’ve happened if she had? Would they have slept together? She thinks so, because she hadn’t been adverse to the idea. She had actually really liked Finn. She’d thought that there might be something between them. They had kissed after her night with Bellamy. She’d honestly been checking to see if there was still some interest there, because she didn’t need to be sleeping with one guy and into another. But there hadn’t been anything there. It was like when she had slept with Bellamy it had erased anything that she had felt for Finn. It made her feel good, because he hadn’t duped her. If things had gone any further with Finn her heart would have been broken when Raven came down.

Her eyes trailed over Bellamy where he was talking to Raven and she couldn’t help but smile. She didn’t know exactly what it was between them seeing as he had slept with a lot of girls since they’d landed, but she was okay with that. It had been a good night and he was damn good in bed so it’s not like she was complaining. She’d be okay if they ended up in bed together again and damn if that didn’t put a smile on her face for the rest of the hike back to camp.

* * *

It’s just a few hours later as the sun is setting that Raven is able to contact the Ark. 

“Ark Station, this is Raven Reyes from the ground. Ark Station, do you read me? I need to reach Dr. Abby Griffin.” Raven repeated the words over and over, the hope slowly dying in her eyes each time she was met with nothing but static.

“Raven?” The voice that came over the radio was distinctly male.

Raven’s eyes shot up to meet Clarke’s as they both grinned. “Sinclair? Is that you?”

“How? You know what? It doesn’t matter.” There was laughter in Sinclair’s voice. “Raven Reyes always does everything that she sets her mind to.” He paused for a moment. “I’m told that both the Chancellor and Dr. Griffin are on their way. What’s going on Raven?”

“The ground is safe, Sinclair. It’s safe. The 100 are still alive.” Raven paused as she watched the grief that was apparent on Clarke’s face. “Well, most of them are alive.”

“My son? Wells?” The Chancellor’s voice was an abrupt change from Sinclair’s.

Clarke gestured for Raven to give her the radio. “Please, let me.” Clarke took a deep breath before pressing the button for the radio. “I’m sorry, sir. Wells didn’t make it.”

“Clarke!” The relief in Abby’s voice bled through that one word as did the choked tears. 

Clarke shook her head. She didn’t want to talk to her mom. “Chancellor, I’m sorry about your son. Raven will want to talk to you about what is going on down here.” Clarke handed the radio back to Raven and headed for the door of the tent.

“Clarke?” Abby’s voice was questioning this time.

Just as Clarke reached the flap of the tent it was thrown back to reveal a panicked looking Bellamy. “Octavia never made it back to camp.”

Clarke reached out, taking his hand into hers. “We’ll find her.” She looked over her shoulder to find Raven nodding at her. “We’ll be back as soon as we find her.”

“Sorry Abby, she has something that she has to take care of.” Raven sighed as she watched Clarke walk out of the tent, fingers intertwined with Bellamy’s. She didn’t know what Clarke’s issue with her mom was, but they all had more important things to worry about at the moment. “Like I told Sinclair, they’re surviving down here which means you can too.” 

Clarke squeezed Bellamy’s hand causing him to look down at her. “I know you’re worried and I won’t tell you not to worry, because it kind of comes with the territory. But we will find her Bellamy, we will.”

Bellamy nodded, although the terror in his eyes didn’t abate. “We need Finn, he’s the best tracker. And I would say Miller, but I need him here to make sure that everything is okay if we’re both leaving camp.”

“Jasper. We should bring Jasper.”

Bellamy looked at her, surprised. “What? Why Jasper?”

“He cares about Octavia and I think that he needs to get out of camp. He needs to get over what happened with the Grounders. Otherwise, he’ll always be afraid.”

Bellamy nodded. “Okay, I’ll go find Miller and fill him in. You get Finn and Jasper? I’ll meet you at the gate.” He turned to leave, but turned back around and brushed his lips across hers. “Thank you, princess.”

Clarke grinned after him for a moment before shaking herself and setting off to find Jasper and Finn. She found Jasper with no problem, sitting by the fire with Monty. “Jasper, Octavia didn’t make it back to camp. Bellamy and I would like you to come help us look for her.”

Jasper jumped from his seat, nodding. “Of course, I can’t believe she’s not here. We have to find her.”

Clarke would’ve laughed at the way he clumsily shot up from his seat in distress, wincing at the pull of his still healing wound, but it really wasn’t a laughing matter. She placed her hand on his arm. “I know. We just need to find Finn and then the four of us are going to go look for her.” She nodded towards Finn’s tent. “Let’s go see if he’s in there.”

When Finn saw Clarke standing in the doorway to the tent his face split into a smile. “Clarke-” Whatever he was going to say was forgotten when he saw her face and a tense Jasper just behind her. “What’s going on?

“Octavia didn’t make it back to camp. We’d like you to join myself, Jasper, and Bellamy to find her.”

“So, he couldn’t come ask me himself to go look for his sister, he had to send you?” There was a sneer on Finn’s face as he rolled his eyes. “I know he doesn’t like me-”

“Shut up, Finn. This has nothing to do with Bellamy liking you or not.” Clarke’s eyes flashed as she stepped further into the tent. “Octavia is missing. Bellamy is talking to Miller, who is going to be in charge while we are gone, and we are to meet him at the gate. So get off your ass and let’s go. Now.” Instead of waiting for an answer she turned on her heel and stormed from the tent.

Jasper followed her with his eyes before turning back to Finn with a shrug. “You coming?”

“Of course I’m coming.” Finn grabbed his pack and followed Clarke across camp, Jasper fast on his heels.

When they reached the gate they found Clarke and Bellamy talking quietly, but stopped when they saw the other two boys approaching. “We’re trying to keep this as quiet as possible. We don’t want to start a panic.” Clarke shook her head. “But we need to go and we need to do this fast. It’s getting darker by the minute and she’s been gone for hours.”

“Finn, you’re the best tracker. I’d like you to take lead.” Bellamy nodded his head before opening the gate. “We have to find her.”

Finn brushed past Clarke and Bellamy and started out of the gate. “When was the last time anyone saw her?”

“This morning, in a clearing. She followed me when I was on my way to where Raven fell. I’ll show you.” Bellamy closed the gate behind them before heading off to where he had last seen his sister. 

He couldn’t believe that it had taken him so long to realize that she hadn’t made it back to camp. What if the Grounders had found her? What if she was dead? He shook his head, trying to rid himself of those thoughts and just focus on putting one foot in front of the other, but it was no use. It was all he could think about. They had to find his sister and she had to be alright. She was his responsibility and there was no way that he would fail her. He couldn’t.


	4. Chapter 4

They looked for Octavia for hours. All four of them knew that searching at night wasn’t the right way to go about it, but anytime anyone started to suggest they wait until the morning it took only one look from Bellamy for them to shut their mouth. They all liked Octavia, she was a ray of light and hope in their camp so they didn’t mind fumbling around in the dark - they just knew that it would make more sense to search in the morning.

“Wait!” Finn paused for the first time in over an hour, bending over to look at something that had snagged on a tree. “I think this is from Octavia’s shirt, right?” Finn held up a swatch of material and shined his flashlight on it.

Bellamy ran up, taking the cloth. “Yes.” His voice was hoarse as his eyes slid shut. They hadn’t seen any hint of Octavia for over an hour and Bellamy had been about to give up hope. He knew that Finn, Jasper, and Clarke only kept going, because he hadn’t given them a choice. But he had to find her. 

Clarke stepped around Bellamy and Finn, further into the area where Octavia must have gone when suddenly her arms were waving in the air and a shriek was pulled from her throat.

Bellamy shot forward at the same time as Finn and they were able to grab her arms, her body slamming back into the hillside. “Jesus, Princess. Give a guy a heart attack.” Bellamy’s voice was gruff as they pulled her back up before he peered over the edge. “She probably did the same thing that Clarke did. We need to get down there and make sure she’s okay.”

Clarke sighed as she sat down. “I’m gonna need a minute.” She held up her hand at Bellamy to silence him. “Just give me a minute, Bellamy. Please.”

Bellamy nodded. “Fine, I’m going to go see if there is an easier way to get down.” He wandered off in one direction, but returned almost immediately. “Not that way.” He brushed his hand along Clarke’s shoulders as he walked by to check in the other direction. This time he was gone for longer and when they next saw him he was about halfway down the hill. “There’s an easier path this way.” Bellamy waved his arm in the direction that he had come from. “I’ll meet you guys at the top and show you.”

Suddenly Finn was kneeling beside Clarke. “Are you okay? Do you need to keep sitting?” He slowly ran his hand up and down her arm. 

Clarke jerked her arm out of his reach and climbed to her feet. “I’m fine.” She shook her head. “But how about you keep your hands to yourself?” She turned to walk away, but his hand on her arm stopped her. She glanced down at his hand and then back to his face. “Do you not understand what keep your hands to yourself means?”

“C’mon, Clarke. We need to talk about this.” Finn tossed his hair out of his eyes. “I didn’t know that she would be coming down. I love-”

Clarke’s hand shot out and covered his mouth. “You do not and never even attempt to say that again. You and me?” She waved her hand between the two of them. “Not ever going to happen.”

“But Clarke, I don’t love her anymore.”

“I don’t care. You can do whatever you want as long as it has nothing to do with me.” Clarke suddenly felt someone standing behind her and glanced over her shoulder to see Bellamy standing there. 

“Finn, are you hard of hearing? I do believe that the princess said that she wants you to leave her alone. So, why don’t you leave her the hell alone?”

“What business is it of yours?” The anger carried through Finn’s voice.

Bellamy laughed. “Clarke is my friend and if she is being messed with, it’s like messing with me.” Suddenly Bellamy was in Finn’s face. “And you don’t wanna mess with me.”

Clarke’s hand shot out, pulling on Bellamy’s arm. “C’mon, Bellamy. He’s not worth it.” She glared at Finn. “Let’s go find Octavia.”

Bellamy shot Finn one last murderous look before turning to Clarke and nodding for her to follow him. “So, what the hell is Finn’s issue?”

Clarke shrugged. “Nothing. He just isn’t used to not being the center of attention, I guess.” Clarke laughed and shot Bellamy a smile. She wasn’t sure if this was the best time to tell Bellamy that she and Finn had kissed right after she had slept with him. Hell, she and Bellamy hadn’t even talked about the fact that they had slept together. She knew that he’d had many girls in and out of his tent since they landed just like she knew that she shouldn’t expect more from him than that, but he kept doing things that made her think otherwise and honestly, it was confusing the hell out of her.

Clarke shook her head to clear it. Right now it didn’t matter what was or was not going on with her and Bellamy. What mattered was finding Octavia.

Once they made it down the hill safely, Bellamy constantly turning around to help Clarke, it was Jasper who spotted the blood. 

“Uhhh, guys?” Jasper pointed to the rock at the bottom of the hill where there was a fair amount of slightly dried blood.

“Shit, O…” Bellamy wiped his hand over his face before turning to Finn. “Please tell me you can figure out where she went from here?”

Finn started looking around, kneeling next to the rock, brushing away some leaves. “She didn’t walk away from here alone.” He glanced up at Bellamy. “I think someone was carrying her.”

“Well, can you follow them or not?”

Finn nodded. “I think so.”

“I hope you mean that you know so.” Bellamy shook his head as he gestured for Finn him to lead the way. “She has to be okay.”

Clarke grabbed Bellamy’s hand before he could follow Finn and Jasper, pulling until he faced her. “We’ll find her Bellamy. Octavia is strong, she’ll be fine.”

Bellamy leaned down until his forehead rested against Clarke’s. “I hope so. If anything happened to her - I just can’t…”

“I know. We’ll find her.”

“You guys coming?” Jasper called from ahead.

“Yeah, we’re coming.” Clarke sighed before letting go of Bellamy’s hand, letting him lead the way. They would find her. There was no other option.

* * *

It was over an hour later that they found the cave. There were a few times that Finn had lost the trail before being able to pick it up again, but he was sure that this was where Octavia had been carried to. 

Bellamy raised his gun and stepped forward, but a hand on his arm stopped him. “Be careful, Bellamy.” Clarke’s eyes were wide as her other hand tightened on the spear that she held. “We don’t know what’s down there.”

Bellamy’s eyes softened for just a moment before he nodded. “I know. We’ve got this princess.” Bellamy once again stepped forward, Clarke right behind him. Finn fell in behind Clarke, leaving Jasper to bring up the rear. They moved slowly and quietly, Bellamy stopping when he noticed light. He reached back and grabbed Clarke’s hand, squeezing lightly before nodding towards the light. She gave a small nod back before passing the information to Finn. 

When Bellamy stepped into the light he saw Octavia chained against the wall, a grounder passed out on the floor. “Octavia! Thank God!” Bellamy ran across the room, sliding to his knees in front of Octavia.

“Bellamy,” his name was a sigh on her lips. “Get the key.” She motioned to the floor where it lay.

Bellamy picked the up key, unlocking the chains as quickly as he could.

Meanwhile, Finn and Clarke were next to the grounder. Clarke pressed a couple of fingers against his neck and sighed when she felt a pulse. “He’s alive.” She turned to look at Bellamy and Octavia. “What happened?”

Bellamy grabbed a spear from the wall as he stepped towards the grounder. “Who cares what happened? He needs to die.”

Octavia grabbed his arm as Clarke stood up and jumped in between Bellamy and the grounder. “No, Bellamy. We need to be better than them.”

“He didn’t hurt me, Bell. Let’s just go.”

While all of their attention was on Bellamy the grounder sat up quickly, a snarl coming from his mouth as he stabbed his knife into Finn’s side. He then launched himself at Bellamy, shoving Clarke out of the way. He managed to grab the spear from Bellamy’s hands and turn it around on him. Bellamy fought with everything that he had, his arms straining to keep the spear from piercing his throat. 

“No!” Clarke yelled just before the grounder slumped to the side and Bellamy was able to throw the spear. Clarke stood over the grounder, a large rock in her hand and anger radiating across her face. “Finn’s been stabbed.” She dropped the rock before dropping to her knees beside Finn. She quickly felt for a pulse before turning to look at the wound. She felt around, but jerked her hand away when Finn groaned. “We’ve got to get back to camp. I’ve got to radio my mom. This is more than I can handle on my own.”

Bellamy nodded as he reached down to squeeze her shoulder. “I’ll carry Finn. Jasper you help Octavia. Clarke-” He handed her his gun. “You watch our backs.”

* * *

They make much better time heading back to the camp with no further issues. When they neared the fence Clarke ran ahead yelling. “Raven! We need Raven!” When she reached the gates, she banged against them as they were slowly opened. “Raven!”

Suddenly Raven is standing in front of her. “Clarke?”

“Raven, I need you to get my mother on the radio.”

“Why? What’s-” She cut off, her eyes darting to Jasper, arm around Octavia as he helped her hobble inside. They are followed by Bellamy with an unconscious Finn. “Finn!” Raven started to jerk forward, but Clarked stopped her. 

“Raven, I need my mother. I can’t save him without her.”

Raven looked away from Finn, meeting Clarke’s eyes for a moment. “Fine. I’ll get her.” She turned to Bellamy. “Bring him into the dropship.”

Clarke turned and met Bellamy’s eyes once more before heading towards the dropship herself. 

“I need everyone to make room!” She started pushing through the crowd until they got to a makeshift cot. “Lay him down here, Bellamy.” She turned and grabbed the closest person she could which turned out to be Monty. “I need some of your moonshine, a needle, and something to close the wound with. And something we can use to cover the wound.” When Monty opened his mouth Clarke just shook her head. “If you don’t know where to find something then find someone who can. I need to have everything when we get ahold of my mother.”

Clarke turned back to focus on Finn, lifting the material that they had tied around the knife and the wound. It didn’t look like too much had changed since they’d left the cave. Clarke was glad that being carried about the forest hadn't caused any additional damage.

“Uhhh,” Finn began to moan, his head moving a little. 

Raven ran in, the radio in her hand. “I have Abby. I told her that he’d been stabbed, but I didn’t know what else to tell her.” She set the radio onto the table before kneeling beside Finn, taking his hand in hers. “I’m here, Finn. I’m here.”

“Uhhh,” Finn moaned again. “Clarke….”

Raven’s head shot up to look at Clarke whose eyes were wide. “Why is my boyfriend calling out your name?”

Behind Clarke, Bellamy’s jaw tightened. He wasn’t sure that he wanted to hear Clarke’s answer so he spun on his heel, grabbing Miller and a few others to help him. He needed to get back to that grounder. They needed to see what kind of information they could get from him. The distraction from Clarke explaining herself to Raven about Finn was just an added bonus.

“I didn’t know about you, Raven.” Clarke sighed as she shook her head. “Nothing happened. We kissed once, but that’s all. If I had known about you, that never even would’ve happened. I-” Clarke broke off with a small shake of her head. “I’m not interested in anything more from him. Which I made very clear to him.”

Raven’s jaw was clenched. “I understand. I can’t believe that he couldn’t wait longer than a few weeks, but how could you have known?” Now it was her turn to pause. “Is it because of Bellamy?”

“Is what because of Bellamy?”

“The reason that you’re not interested in Finn.” Raven shrugged. “I’ve noticed the way that you guys look at one another.”

“It’s not like that.”

“Okay.” Raven gave her a small half smile. “If that’s what you want to believe.”

“It is.” Clarke looked like she wanted to say more, but Abby’s voice over the radio drew her attention.

“Clarke? Clarke, tell me what is going on.”


	5. Chapter 5

Clarke explained the situation to Abby, where the knife entered and everything that had happened since. Abby asked her about her tools, what she had available on hand, and that was when the storm hit. One minute there was a light rain and the next there was a full blown storm going, winds strong enough to shake the dropship and cause interference with the radio to the Ark. Clarke had ordered the doors to be closed only to be informed that Bellamy and a few others were still gone.

Gone? Gone where? Clarke had to shake herself from her thoughts. Who cared if Bellamy hadn’t told her that he was leaving camp. He knew that she had to deal with Finn so of course he hadn’t bothered her. But it still hurt and made her wonder where they had gone off to. But that didn’t matter. She told them to close the doors anyways, they’d find somewhere to ride it out. 

Just before the doors were about to be closed Monroe called out that someone was coming. Bellamy. Of course it was. He had a sense for the dramatics, didn’t he?  Clarke shook her head, and despite the precarious situation she felt a small smile form on her face. 

Until she saw what they were carrying in behind him - it was the grounder. The tense conversation that ensued between Bellamy and herself didn’t last long, because he didn’t want to hear what she had to say. Not to mention Clarke had more pressing concerns that needed her total focus. Bellamy’s curt behavior and his words hurt her, but she buried them and concentrated on saving Finn.

She listened to Abby’s instructions, following them word for word until they were done. Clarke’s sigh of relief was met with a small smile from Raven. They’d done it and just in time as they lost the connection with the Ark. Apparently a hurricane was overhead and until it was gone there would be little to no ability to talk to the Ark.

Clarke and Raven sat beside Finn’s bed, listening to the torture of the grounder above them. Neither made a move to stop it, but neither enjoyed it. When Finn began to seize it only took Clarke a few minutes to realize that the blade had been poisoned. She had stormed upstairs and tried to reason with the grounder, but he ignored her.

Bellamy told Clarke that she didn’t have to stay, but she knew that she had to see this through for herself. She flinched at the first hit, but stood her ground. When they realized that Bellamy wasn’t getting answers, Raven shocked him with electricity from the drop ship. It caused all of the lights to flicker, but nothing from the grounder. It wasn’t until Octavia cut herself with the blade that the grounder finally pointed out the antidote. 

Bellamy and Clarke’s eyes met for a moment, both wondering what there was between Octavia and this grounder. Clarke shook her head. It wasn’t for her to worry about just now. She hurried down the ladder, Raven helping to lead Octavia down. She quickly mixed the herb with some water and gave some to both Octavia and Finn. Now it was just time for them to wait.

Hours later Finn still had not stirred and the whole time Raven was by his side. Eventually Clarke made her go to sleep, promising that she would wake her when Finn woke up. Octavia sat with her a few times, Bellamy refusing to let her see the grounder man.

“I don’t understand why he won’t let me see him,” Octavia huffed as she sat down on one of her later trips to visit Clarke. “He didn’t hurt me.”

“No, but he had you chained to a wall, Octavia.” Clarke turned her head to meet the other girl’s eyes. “Some might consider that hurting you.”

“Only because I tried to escape.” Octavia shook her head at Clarke’s eyebrows. “It’s not like that, Clarke. He saved me. You know he fixed the cut on my leg. I would’ve died if he had left me out there. He fed me and made sure that I was okay. And how does my brother repay him? By kidnapping and torturing him.”

“He stabbed Finn.” Clarke paused, looking towards the boy who still hadn’t woken. “Raven and I both helped torture him. It wasn’t just your brother.”

Octavia threw her hands up. “Can’t you just let me be pissed at my brother and vent to you about it?”

Clarke laughed. “You’re right. Bellamy is a dick and I can’t believe he won’t let you see the grounder that kidnapped you and wouldn’t let you come home.”

Octavia laughed as she stood up. “Yeah, okay…” She looked to Finn. “I really hope that he wakes up soon. I’ll come back and watch him for a little while so that you can sleep, okay?”

“Sure, Octavia. Thank you.” Clarke gave her a small smile before picking up a rag and wiping Finn’s forehead again. He was doing fine, he wasn’t running a fever and his pulse was where it needed to be, but he hadn’t woken up yet. The hurricane was still raging on outside making it impossible to contact the Ark.

Clarke wasn’t overly worried about their inability to talk to the Ark, but was beginning to worry about Finn. She was sure that he should’ve woken up by now. What if she hadn’t done something correctly? What if he never woke up? Raven would hate her even more. Not that she thought that Raven hated her, in fact even after finding out about the kiss she had been nothing but nice. She hoped for Raven’s sake that Finn would wake up so that they would have a chance to fix what had broken. 

Just as she lifted the cloth from his forehead, Finn’s eyes slowly started to open. “Clarke?”

“Finn, good you’re awake.” Clarke gave him a small smile. “I don’t know what you remember, but you were stabbed by the grounder that was holding Octavia. We were able to get you back here and get my mother on the radio. She walked me through removing the blade, but then we realized that the blade was poisoned. You’ve had the antidote so you will be fine, but we’ve been waiting for hours for you to wake up.”

“We?”

“Raven has been by your side the whole time.” Clarke nodded off to the side to the spot where Raven slept. “Let me go ahead and wake her up. She’ll want to know that you’re awake.”

Finn stopped her, his hand on her wrist before she could even stand. “Wait. I want to talk to you for a minute. I’m sorry about Raven.”

“It’s okay, Finn. I get it. You didn’t know if you’d ever see her again. It’s not a problem.” Clarke wasn’t even lying. She knew that it could’ve been so very different. If Bellamy hadn’t stopped her that night then things might have gone a different way with herself and Finn. She’d be devastated if that had happened, but for once in her recent history things seemed to work out in her favor. Bellamy had saved her from a possible heartache.

“No-” Finn cut off. “I mean, yes, I didn’t know if I would see her again. But it’s more than that, Clarke. We have a connection, you and I. I’ve known Raven my whole life, but it’s different with you. I love you, Clarke.”

Clarke laughed. “Love? No, you don’t. You love the idea of me.” She shook her head. “You don’t know me well enough to love me. We had a moment, Finn, but there is nothing between us. Nothing.” Clarke pulled her arm from under his hand as she stood. “I think that you should just hope and pray that Raven forgives you, because you and me? That’s never going to happen.” Clarke quickly walked over and woke Raven.

“Is he?” Raven shot up out of the bed at Clarke’s nod. She ran over to Finn’s bed, kissing his face as she knelt beside him. “I was so worried about you.”

“I’m going to give you guys some privacy. I’ll be back in a little while to check on you, Finn.” Clarke gave Raven a small smile before turning on her heel and heading for the door only to run right into Bellamy’s chest. “Shit!”

Bellamy reached out to steady her, arms wrapping around her body. “In a hurry, princess?”

Clarke smiled as she looked up at him. “Not really. So how long were you standing there?”

“Long enough to hear skywalker confess his undying love to you and for you to shoot him down.” The smirk on Bellamy’s face grew. “So you’re not interested in him?”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “No. Why would I be? Number one, he has a girlfriend. Number two, there are so many better options.”

“Oh, are there now?”

Clarke laughed as she pulled herself from his arms. “You feel like going for a walk? We need to talk about the grounder and what we’re going to do.”

Bellamy nodded and the two headed out of the dropship and into the camp where it had finally stopped storming. They headed outside the gates, Bellamy calling out to Miller that they wouldn’t be going far. 

They walked in silence for a few moments before Bellamy stopped, turning her so that he could meet her eyes. “Who we are and who we need to be to survive are very different things.”

Clarke sighed as tears welled in her eyes and she fought to keep them from falling. “I know.”

Bellamy took her in his arms, stroking her hair as he held her close. “It’s okay to feel bad for what we did, but we had to do it.”

It was a few minutes later that she pulled away from him, eyes red but no longer crying. “We need to figure out what we’re going to do with him, Bellamy. We can’t kill him and we know that torture doesn’t give us any information.”

“For now, we hold him. Maybe we can trade him or something. I don’t know.” Bellamy ran a hand through his hair. “I wasn’t thinking when we went back for him. I was pissed off that Octavia had been hurt and Finn moaning your name…”

“What?”

Bellamy stood still, not moving a muscle. He was facing away from Clarke so neither could see the other’s face. “What, what?”

“What does Finn saying my name have to do with you going after the grounder?”

“Nothing, obviously.” Bellamy wanted to hit himself. Could he have sounded any more unconvincing? He didn’t know what it was about Clarke, but she made him lose his cool. He often felt like everything that he said came out wrong when he was talking to her. 

“Bellamy…” Clarke laid her hand on his back, leaning forward until she could lean her forehead there as well. “Look, Finn and I - I thought there might be something there, but then that night with us happened. I know that we haven’t talked about it, because there’s been so much going on. After I left that night Finn found me and we kissed and it was - well, it wasn’t that great to be honest. But I felt nothing for him. Because I felt something for you. I understand that it probably didn’t mean anything to you, but it did to me.” 

When Bellamy didn’t move or say anything Clarke took a step back. “Don’t worry, it won’t change anything. We’ll still be in charge together. I won’t follow you around-”

Clarke was cut off as Bellamy spun around suddenly, his lips crashing down on hers. He pulled her flush against his body as his arms went around her and when Clarke opened her mouth to him the kiss deepened. She moaned into his mouth as her arms snaked around his neck. 

Bellamy pulled back slightly. “It meant something to me too, princess. And I don’t share well, so I hope that spacewalker took your words to heart or he and I are going to have problems.”

“Shut up, Bellamy.” Clarke kissed him, her tongue licking into his mouth as she ground against him. 

This time it was Bellamy who moaned as he pushed her backwards until her back hit a tree. His hands moved hungrily across her body before landing on her breasts. He massaged them lightly before thumbing her nipples causing her to arch into his touch. He broke away, jerking her shirt off as he slid his leg between hers, his thigh flush against her heat.

Bellamy flicked the clasp on her bra open, sliding it down her arms slowly as she began to grind against his thigh. His eyes stayed locked on hers as she moved against him, whimpers falling from her lips. Once the bra reached her fingertips he dropped it next to her shirt before lowering his head to her breasts. His tongue flicked across her nipple, her hips stuttering against him at the touch. He grinned to himself before taking it into his mouth, rolling it between his lips while he rolled the other between his fingers.

Clarke let out a loud dirty moan as her hands sunk into his hair, pulling slightly. “God, Bellamy…” Her hips began to rock quickly against him as he switched his mouth to her other nipple. When he bit down lightly she screamed his name, coming undone from just rocking against his leg. “Damn…”

Bellamy stood up fully, his arousal apparent against her stomach. “Was that good for you, princess?”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Again with the talking. Will you just shut up and fuck me?”

Bellamy’s eyes flashed as he bent down to crash his lips to hers once again. His hands fumbled on the button of her pants for a moment before he was able to get them undone. He shoved them and her panties down her legs, sliding down her body with them. His tongue delved into her hot center and he moaned as he tasted her. He worked her with his tongue on her clit, three fingers inside of her until she came for the second time.

While Clarke slumped against the tree Bellamy stood quickly, undoing his own pants before he turned Clarke around, bending her over. “Hold onto the tree, princess. This is going to be fast and hard.”

Clarke groaned at his words and Bellamy took himself into his hand, working himself over before he thrust into her all at once and they moaned together. He loved the way that she felt around him, still spasming slightly as he filled her as much as he could.

He pulled out, pushing back in until he felt himself brush against her cervix, Clarke’s moan a confirmation. His thrusts were fast and hard, just as he promised and it wasn’t long until Clarke was coming around him again, the clenching of her walls pushing him over the edge.

He pulled out slowly, cleaning Clarke and himself up and helping her to redress. He kissed her lightly before pulling her to him. “In case I didn’t make it clear, this is important to me. You’re important to me.”

Clarke sighed as she leaned up to kiss him. “Good, because you’re important to me too.”

“We should probably get back. It’s going to be dark soon.”

Clarke nodded. “I think we need to talk to Jaha tomorrow. I think that we can make him understand what happened, why you shot him.”

“Clarke, I just don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Please, Bellamy. Let’s at least try. If he doesn’t pardon you then we’ll leave when they land. You, me, and Octavia. Nothing can happen to you.”

Bellamy shook his head. “I don’t think that it’ll do any good, but fine. We can try talking to Jaha.”

Clarke smiled before launching herself into Bellamy’s arms, kissing him quickly. “Thank you, Bellamy. I have a good feeling about this.”

Bellamy shook his head as he followed behind Clarke, back towards camp. He didn’t know what it was about this girl, but he just didn’t want to tell her no. He wanted to be better for her, he wanted to be a man that she deserved.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Clarke awoke slightly disoriented. She was hot and couldn’t seem to move. She struggled for a moment before realizing that she was being pressed against someone else and that someone else was Bellamy.

“Go back to sleep, princess.” Bellamy’s voice was hoarse, his breath hot against her neck as he pulled her more firmly against his body.

“Nope, we have an appointment with the Chancellor.” Clarke tried to sit up, but Bellamy’s arm held her in place easily. “C’mon, Bell. We need to go talk to him.”

“But there are so many better ways that we could be spending our time.” Bellamy bucked his hips, pressing his erection more firmly against her. 

“Later. Right now we need to get up and take care of things.” Clarke rolled over until she was facing Bellamy. “Good morning.”

Bellamy leaned over and kissed her slowly, taking his time to explore her mouth. “Good morning to you too.”

Clarke smiled as she pushed hair from his face. “Seriously, it’s time to get up. I’m going to go grab us something to eat. I’ll meet you in the communication tent in 15?”

Bellamy rolled his eyes before nodding his assent and finally letting her go. 

Clarke quickly rolled off of the makeshift bed and pulled on the rest of her clothes. After the storm had cleared they had been able to get a tent set up specifically for the radio, but Raven had also been able to fix it so that they would have video. Clarke had already let the Ark know that she would need to speak with Jaha first thing this morning and they had promised that he would be awaiting her call. 

She ducked out of the tent, looking around quickly to see if anyone had seen her. It wasn’t that she was ashamed of Bellamy or their relationship. It was just new and she didn’t really feel like having everyone share their opinion on it. She made her way to the smoker that they had built and grabbed some dried venison and some berries from the basket next to it before she made a quick dash to her tent for a fresh change of clothes. 

Fifteen minutes later she was walking up to the communication tent to find Bellamy waiting for her. “Took you long enough.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, pushing past him and into the tent. “Raven, hey.” Clarke gave her a smile. “Everything working okay?”

“Yeah, it’s good to go. I just got off with Sinclair. All you need to do is put on the headphones. Just talk and let them know that you’re ready for the Chancellor and they will get him connected. It might be a little patchy sometimes, but just remember that they can see you too.”

Clarke nodded, picking up a set of the headphones before turning to Bellamy. “C’mon, you too.” She raised her eyebrows when he just stood there. “Any day now.” She rolled her eyes again as he took his time making his way to the chair before turning back to Raven. “Do you mind letting us have the tent?”

Raven shrugged. “No problem. Just come find me when you’re done. The schedule for talking to those on the Ark starts as soon as you guys are done.”

“This is Clarke Griffin for Chancellor Jaha.” Clarke squeezed Bellamy’s hand as they looked to the blank screen together. 

“Hold for Chancellor Jaha.” Sinclair’s voice came over the headset and it was just a few minutes later when Jaha appeared on the screen.

“Clarke, it’s good to see you.” Jaha smiled at Clarke, but his eyes were on Bellamy. “And Mr. Blake?”

Clarke took a deep breath. “I asked to speak with you about Bellamy, Chancellor. I am aware of what took place on the day that you chose to drop us to Earth, unsure if we would survive.” Clarke took a moment, letting that sink in. “Well as you now know, most of us have made it and it’s in large part due to Bellamy. He stepped up and helped to lead the 100. He helped to build a community, helped us not only survive - but to thrive. I know what he did was wrong, as does he, but we need to know that when you come down that he will be pardoned along with the rest of the 100.”

Jaha rubbed at his jaw, looking between the two of them for a few moments. “And what do you have to say Mr. Blake?”

Bellamy turned to look at Clarke who smiled encouragingly. “Chancellor, I regret what I did. Shooting you was not what I wanted to be known for, but I am glad that I was able to be here for my sister and for Clarke. I’m also glad that they were able to save you. I want to be able to stay when everyone else comes down, because these are my people.” He paused for a moment, looking down. “Plus, I can tell you who wants you dead.”

Jaha nodded his head, drumming his fingers on the table in front of him. “Bellamy Blake, you have been pardoned of your crimes.” He leaned forward. “Now, tell me who wanted me dead.”

Bellamy couldn’t help the smile that slid across his face as he turned to face Clarke who was beaming up at him. He squeezed her hand lightly, knowing that this wouldn’t be possible without her. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He turned back to Jaha. “It was Commander Shumway who gave me the gun and told me where you’d be. I’m sure that he wasn’t working on his own.”

“You’re probably right. Thank you, Mr. Blake.” He nodded. “I will deal with that as soon as we are done here. We were able to find some information on an old aid depot not too far from where you are. You should be able to find supplies there that can help you guys with the cold until we can get there.” He proceeds to give them the coordinates. “It shouldn’t take you more than half a day or so to get there.”

Clarke, who had scribbled down the coordinates nodded. “Okay, Bellamy and I will check it out. Thanks for that. It’s definitely starting to get cold.”

“Before you go, Clarke, your mother would really like to speak with you.”

Clarke stood up quickly. “No, I don’t have time to talk to her. Thank you Chancellor.” She set her headset down and looked to Bellamy. “We need to go check in with Raven and Miller.”

Bellamy nodded, glancing once more at the screen. “Thank you again, Chancellor.”

“No, thank you Mr. Blake.”

Bellamy removed his headset, setting it down gently before standing up and frowning down at Clarke. “You do realize that you’re going to have to talk to your mom at some point in time right?”

“Yeah, but it doesn’t have to be right now.” Clarke shook her head. “She had my dad floated, Bell. And then let me hate Wells for months, because I thought it was him. Who does that?”

“I won’t make excuses for her, because I don’t know why she did what she did. But Clarke, sometimes we do crazy things.” He laughed as he gestured to himself. “Hell, I shot the Chancellor so that I could get on a dropship to Earth.”

Clarke laughed as she slid her arms around his neck. “Yeah, but you’re kind of crazy anyways.”

Bellamy nuzzled her nose with his. “You know that I’m not going to let this go, right? You badgered me about talking to Jaha and I’m going to badger you about this.” He paused. “And at least you still have one parent alive.”

“I know.” Clarke sighed. “Just not right now.”

Bellamy nodded before brushing his lips across hers. “I get it. Now let’s get out of here so people can talk to their families.”

They duck out of the communications tent and head towards the dropship. If they’re going to be leaving camp to check out the aid depot, they’re going to have to talk to Miller first. Everyone is moving around, trying to not only keep warm, but also because there is so much to be done in camp. When they reach the dropship they heard yelling.

“Damn it, Octavia. Your brother is going to kill me!”

“I was just trying to talk to him. Show him that we’re not all assholes!”

Bellamy rushed to where the voices were coming from with Clarke hot on his heels. They arrived to see Miller at the bottom of the ladder, Octavia’s arm in his hand. “What the hell is going on?” 

Octavia spun around, her eyes flashing. “Oh, nothing. Your little lapdog here caught me trying to give the grounder some water. You know, offer him something that he deserves since he’s a fucking human being!”

“I told you that you need to stay away from him, O! He’s dangerous.” The tendon in Bellamy’s neck was standing out, showing just how angry he was even though he spoke evenly. “He could hurt you.”

“Hurt me? He saved me! And how did you repay him? By kidnapping and torturing him!”

“He had you chained to the fucking wall, Octavia!” With every word Bellamy lost his cool, his voicing raising. “He stabbed Finn. What makes you think that he wouldn’t kill you if he had the chance?”

Octavia shook her head. “I don’t care what you think. I know, in here-” She pointed to her chest. “That he wouldn’t hurt me. But of course you don’t care what I think. I mean, why would you?”

“I’m going to tell you this one last time, Octavia. Stay away from the grounder or I will make sure that you do.” 

Octavia walked up to her brother, pushing him in the chest. “Oh, yeah? What are you going to do? Lock me up like you have him locked up? Why don’t you go fuck yourself, Bellamy?” Octavia shoved past her brother and headed off out the dropship.

“Bellamy, I’m sorry. I just went to go to the bathroom.” Miller shook his head. “I left one of the other guys at the bottom of the ladder. I didn’t think that she’d be able to get him to let her up there.”

“It’s fine, Miller. There’s just no stopping Octavia sometimes.” Bellamy turned to look at Clarke. “I just don’t know what to do with her sometimes.”

“I know.” Clarke glanced back at the way that Octavia had gone. “Let me go talk to her. You fill Miller in on what’s going on, okay?”

Bellamy nodded. “Okay. Thanks, Clarke.”

Clarke nodded before following the path that Octavia had gone. It didn’t take her long to find the other girl who was cursing up a storm and beating the outside of the dropship with a large branch.

“Hey, Octavia.”

“God, did Bellamy send you out here to babysit me?” Octavia swung the branch and it split with a loud crunching noise. “Damn it!”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “No, Octavia. I wanted to come talk to you. See how you were doing.”

“How I’m doing? We have a man bound up there and you guys tortured him. Who cares how I’m doing? Clarke, he saved my life. The least we can do is let him go.”

Clarke nodded. “I agree, but you know that sneaking up there isn’t going to get Bellamy to let him go, right?”

“Wait, you agree?” Octavia’s mouth hung open in shock. “Then why didn’t you tell my brother that?”

“Because there’s a right way to do it and a wrong way to do it. Would you like to guess which one is your way.”

Octavia sunk to the ground. “He just never listens to me. It’s so frustrating.”

“I’m sure that it is. But both of you are stubborn and don’t like to admit when you’re wrong.” Clarke shrugged. “Just let me keep working on him, okay?”

“Yeah, I guess…”

“I’m serious Octavia, you’ve got to stop sneaking up there.”

“Okay. Okay. I get it. I won’t sneak up there anymore.” She kicked the ground. “Don’t you have someone you need to doctor or something?”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Sure, Octavia. I should probably go check on Finn, I guess.”

“That’s going to be so much more awkward than playing peacekeeper for my brother and me.” 

Clarke sighed, rolling her eyes. “No kidding. Well if you need anything, you know where I’ll be.” 

Clarke gave Octavia a small smile before heading towards Finn and Raven’s tent. It was definitely still awkward to be around them, but maybe Finn had finally realized that Clarke wasn’t interested. and it That would make it be so much easier. When she reached the tent knocked her hand against the tent wall. “Raven? Finn?”

“C’mon in Clarke.” It was Raven’s voice that filtered out to her. 

Clarke took a deep breath, steeling herself for the awkwardness that was about to be this meeting. She plastered a smile on her face as she pushed open the flap. “Good morning, guys. I was just coming to check on Finn, see how everything was going.”

“I’m fine.” Finn’s reply was surly, an almost pout on his face. “I just want out of this damn tent.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Finn, you were literally stabbed and I had to sew you up during a hurricane. The least you can do is take it easy for a few days so that you don’t fuck up my hard work.”

“See!” Raven threw up her hands. “I told you that she was going to agree with me. You need to stay in bed.” She paused, leaning over to whisper, but not quietly in his ear. “And it’s not like there aren’t plenty of fun activities that can be done in bed.”

Clarke’s eyes widened as she looked away from the pair. She was once again very glad that she was no longer interested in Finn, because this could have been a million times more awkward. “Here, let me take a look at the wound.” 

Raven quickly got up, allowing Clarke to sit on the edge of the bed. She pushed down the covers and pulled up Finn’s shirt to peer at the wound. She touched lightly around the edges, her eyes going to meet Finn’s. “Any tenderness?”

“No. It’s just uncomfortable when I’m sleeping. I always seem to roll over and land on it.”

Clarke nodded. “Well, Bellamy and I are going to be going out to an old depot soon. I’ll see if I can’t find anything to help with the pain while I’m gone.” She turned to look at Raven. “He’s going okay, just keep him in bed for a few more days.”

Raven nodded, but her eyes fell to where Finn’s hand was now gripping Clarke’s arm as he said, “You and Bellamy? Just the two of you? Is that safe?”

Clarke laughed as she pulled her arm out of his hold. “Yes, it’s safe. I don’t know how many times that I have to tell you that I trust Bellamy.”

Now it was Finn’s turn to laugh. “Trust Bellamy? You can’t be serious?”

Clarke stood up, shaking her head. “I am serious.” She turned to Raven. “I’ll check in with you guys before we leave to make sure that you don’t need anything.”

“Thanks Clarke.”

Suddenly the tent flap flew open and Monty barrelled in, hitting his knees in front of Raven and Clarke. “The world is flat. I know that it looks round, but I’ve figured out that it’s flat. I don’t know how I didn’t know it before.”

“Monty are you okay?” Clarke reached out, putting her hand on his shoulder.

“I’m great, Clarke. I just need Raven’s genius to help me with this new discovery. There is so much information running through my head right now. I need to write it all down.”

“Are you drunk?” Raven laughed.

“Drunk?” Monty shook his head. “No. It just came to me.” He turned to Clarke. “Can you make her help me?”

Clarke leaned down, looking into Monty’s eyes. “His pupils are pinpoints. He’s on something. What did you take, Monty?”

“I didn’t take anything. I was on nut detail and then it just came to me.”

Clarke turned to Raven. “Can you keep an eye on him? I need to find Bellamy and figure out what the hell is going on.”

“Of course, go. I’ve got him.” Raven helped Monty up from the floor, leading him towards the bed as Clarke hurried from the tent.


	7. Chapter 7

Clarke stepped out of the tent only to run right into Jasper who looked terrified. “Jasper? Are you okay?”

“Clarke! Thank God!” Jasper grasped her arm, his eyes wide. “There’s a grounder in the camp!”

“What? Where?” Clarke jerked her head around, eyes frantically looking for the grounder. 

“Right there, Clarke!!” Jasper spun around, pointing near the gate. 

Clarke turned to follow his finger and saw no one. “Ummm….Jasper….There’s no one there.”

“What are you talking about, Clarke? He’s right there!!” Jasper ran around to stand behind her, ducking down as if he could hide behind her.

Clarke spun around to face him, pulling his face to hers so that she could look into eyes. Jasper’s eyes were pinpoints just like Monty’s. What the hell had they gotten into? “Don’t worry, Jasper. I’ve got you. C’mon in here.” Clarke led him into Raven and Finn’s tent.

Raven glanced up at her, confusion on her face. “What’s going on?”

“Jasper is having the same issue as Monty.” Clarke shrugged as she turned to Jasper. “The grounder can’t get to you in here. This tent is invisible to grounders.”

“Oh? Really?” Jasper nodded. “Good. Good. Okay. And Raven will protect me if they sneak in, right?”

“Of course, Jasper. Raven will protect you.” She paused for a moment. “Jasper, have you been drinking?”

“No! Of course not. It’s only breakfast time. We were eating nuts for breakfast and sorting them. That’s all I’ve done all morning.”

Clarke patted Jasper on the head. “Okay. You stay right here and the grounder won’t be able to find you.” She stood up and leaned close to Raven. “I’m not sure what is going on, but he thinks that there is a grounder in camp which there most definitely is not. This time I really am going to go find Bellamy. I don’t know what the hell is going on, but we’ll figure it out and I’ll be back. Keep an eye on them for me.”

“Yeah, I’ve got them. Don’t worry. Let me know if there is anything you need me to do.” 

Clarke ducked out of the tent again, looking around camp and noticing that there were others acting a little strangely. She turned towards the dropship and ran into Octavia just outside the door. “Hey, Octavia. Are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine. Are you?” When Clarke nodded she looked out over the camp. “Something weird is going on.”

“I know. I was looking for your brother.” Quickly the two of them stepping into the dropship, calling out for Bellamy.

Bellamy stuck his head down from the hatch to the upstairs. “What’s going on?”

“There’s something going on in camp. Both Monty and Jasper are hallucinating and some others are acting weird.” Clarke spun around, waving her hands out the door towards camp.

Bellamy dropped down from the ladder. “Well, that makes a little more sense about Miller now.”

“Miller too? Shit.” Clarke turned to face Bellamy. “So what do we do?”

“We figure out what’s causing it.”

“Both Jasper and Monty said that all they’ve done this morning was sort the nuts that we found and that they ate some.”

Bellamy rolled his eyes as he grabbed Clarke’s hand. “You didn’t eat any, did you?” He turned to look at Octavia. “Either of you?”

Octavia shook her head. “No, I ate jerky this morning.”

“I ate the same things you did Bellamy.” 

“Okay, Octavia. Check on Miller for me. He’s in one of the back corners of the dropship. He kept saying that there were monsters coming for him so I had to bury him under a bunch of blankets. Clarke and I are going to go see if there is anyone else that didn’t eat those damn nuts.”

Clarke and Bellamy made their way out into the camp and ended up being out there for an hour, sorting out those who were hallucinating and those who weren’t. Anyone who hadn’t ate the nuts had been put in charge of a group of those who had. They didn’t know how long it would last for, but it could be dangerous if they just left everyone to deal with it themselves.

Once they had sorted out the camp they headed back to the dropship, obviously deciding that their trip would have to be postponed at least until the next day. They went straight to the back, finding MIller, but no Octavia.

“Where the hell is she?” Bellamy’s eyes slid to the hatch to the upper level. “I’m going to kill her.”

“No, you are not.” Clarke grabbed his arm, forcing him to stop and look at her. “We’ll go up there and we will talk to her calmly. In fact, I think I will go up first.” Clarke spun on her heel, quickly climbing the ladder so that Bellamy wouldn’t be the first to reach the hatch.

The hatch hadn’t been closed completely and she heard Octavia’s voice filtering out. She couldn’t hear everything, but it appeared that she was asking the grounder about the nuts. She stopped moving when she heard another, deeper voice that she didn’t recognize. She glanced down the ladder at Bellamy, her eyes wide. “Bellamy, he knows English.”

“I’m going to fucking kill them both.”

“No, you’re not,” Clarke hissed at him before pushing the hatch open.

Octavia and the grounder jumped apart, guilt written all over her face. “I wasn’t doing anything wrong.”

Clarke climbed into the room, her eyes never leaving the pair. “I heard you. Both of you.” She sighed. “I know that you can understand us. I heard you tell Octavia that the nuts go bad and cause hallucinations if they are too old. So thank you.” She put her hand on Bellamy’s arm when he started to open his mouth. “I’m sorry for what we’ve put you through. We were only trying to save our people, but what we did to you was wrong and I’m sorry.”

Clarke shot Bellamy a killing glare before she started walking forward, hands raised. “If you had let us know that you understood us this would’ve been a lot easier, but I understand why you didn’t. I’m going to unbind you now-”

“You’re going to do no such thing!” Bellamy grabbed her arm and spun her to face him. “He’s dangerous.”

“No more dangerous than we are.” Clarke’s eyes flashed. “We’ve kept him locked up in here and tortured him. I am unbinding him and I promise you that you don’t want to try to stop me. In fact, why don’t you go get him something to eat and some water.”

“I’m not fucking-”

“Bellamy.” Clarke shoved at his chest. “Go get some food and water while I unbind him.” She spun around and started approaching the grounder again. “My name is Clarke, Clarke Griffin.” She made quick work of the chains that held him in place before stepping back. “I’m hoping that you will talk to me.”

The grounder’s eyes shot between Clarke, Octavia, and Bellamy. Once Clarke realized that Bellamy had not done what she asked she glanced over her shoulder at him again. “Food and water.”

Bellamy wanted to argue, but there was something in Clarke’s eyes that made him not want to push her on this. “Fine, but if anything happens to either of them, I will kill you, grounder.” He walked backwards until he reached the hatch, keeping his eyes on the grounder for as long as he could.

“I’m sorry for him. He’s-” Clarke broke off, looking to Octavia.

“As asshole? Overbearing? A pain in the ass?”

Clarke laughed. “Yes, that.” Clarke quickly grabbed a rag and wet it in the bin that they kept up there. “I’m a doctor, can I take a look at your wounds?”

The grounder flinched away when she tried to touch him, but Octavia placed a hand on his arm. “Let her take a look. She won’t hurt you.” Her eyes were on Clarke as she spoke, a silent plea in her eyes begging Clarke for this statement to be correct.

“I won’t hurt you. I promise.” Clarke reached for him again and this time he didn’t pull away. Some of the cuts were deep, but not deep enough for stitches. She quickly cleaned them before standing in front of him again. “Once again, I want to tell you that I’m sorry for what we’ve done to you. Once we’ve given you some food and water we’ll get you some clothes and let you leave. I’m hoping in the meantime that you might be able to give us some information. Starting with your name, maybe?”

The grounder stared at her for a long moment before looking back to Octavia. “My name is Lincoln.”

“Thank you, Lincoln.” Clarke continues to talk to him, asking him questions about the ground and what they needed to do to survive, but Lincoln didn’t speak again.

Octavia sighed and then began to explain everything to Lincoln about how they had ended up on the ground. She told him about how they needed help or they wouldn’t make it. He had done nothing, but help her and it would be great if he could help them again. 

Just as Bellamy arrived back Lincoln had finally agreed to help them. He quickly ate the food and drank the water, all the while explaining to the three of them what the grounders were and why it was such a problem that they had crashed to the ground. It was fascinating information about the different krus and how they were led. He hasn’t agreed to help them with surviving, but it was a start.

“Bellamy, why don’t you go see if you can find some clothes for Lincoln?” Clarke just raised her eyebrows when he started to object. She watched as he headed back towards the hach, muttering under his breath the whole time. “Thank you.” She turned back to Lincoln as soon as Octavia stood up. “We’re planning to go to an old aid depot that the Ark told us about. We were supposed to go today, but because of the hallucinations we’ve decided to wait until tomorrow. I was hoping that you might be willing to accompany us?”

“Why would I want to do that?”

“You probably wouldn’t, but I was hoping that you would continue to be the better person and come with us anyways.” Clarke shrugged. “It would take us less time if you were to lead us seeing as you know the area better than we do and I’m also hoping that I might be able to convince you to set up a meeting with your people so that we can talk about peace.” She held up her hand when he started to object. “I know that the answer is no right now, but I’d like to have the chance to be able to convince you otherwise.”

Lincoln’s face was hard as he shook his head. “No.”

“Lincoln, please. Just come with us. At least listen to what Clarke has to say. For me?” Octavia took his hand into hers and squeezed it and Clarke watched as Lincoln’s face softened as he looked at Octavia’s pleading face. She had never been one to believe in love at first sight, but with the way that the two of them acted she was beginning to believe that it was possible.

Clarke knew that Octavia was attractive, she was a Blake after all. And she had a free spirit that was hard to ignore. She wanted to see everything, to experience everything - much to the annoyance of her older brother. She could see how anyone would be attracted to that, but Lincoln had risked so much for Octavia already. She had to use Octavia to further Lincoln’s help, but they really needed his help. They needed to find a way to survive on the ground. 

“Fine, but once we are done I’m leaving.” Lincoln brought Octavia’s hand to his lips, placing a small kiss to the palm of her hand.

“Get your hands off of my sister. Now.” Bellamy threw the clothes at Lincoln, anger radiating off of him.

Octavia shot up. “Butt out Bellamy. I’m not a child. I don’t need you to try and protect me all of the time.”

Clarke shot Lincoln an apologetic look before standing and getting between the two siblings. “Bellamy, I think that you need to calm down before you have this conversation with you sister. Octavia, I think that once your brother has calmed down that you should take the time to listen to what he has to say.” She held up her hands when they both opened their mouths to speak. “No, this is not up for discussion. I need both of you downstairs helping with everyone that is having hallucinations. Lincoln says that it should wear off soon and we need to make sure that we get rid of all of the Jobi nuts. I’m just going to talk to Lincoln for another minute and then I’ll be right down.” When neither of them moved she shook her head. “Go. Now.”

Clarke sighed as she watched the two of them drag their feet as they headed for the hatch. She turned back to Lincoln still shaking her head. “If you’re interested in Octavia you might want to be ready for a lot more of that.”

“Not that it is any business of yours, but Octavia is worth any trouble that I may have with her brother.” Lincoln spoke to Clarke, but didn’t meet her eyes.

“Well, I’m glad to hear that. If you would like to you can leave camp, but I honestly think that it might be better if you stay up here for the night. We’ll leave at dawn and there won’t be as many people up and about then. I’ll have Octavia bring you up more food and water and some blankets and things so that you can make a bed. I know that we’ve asked a lot of you and after what we did to you all I can say is thank you.”

“I’m not doing it for you.” This time Lincoln did look up, his eyes flashing. “I’m doing to for Octavia.”

“I know.” Clarke nodded to him once more before turning and heading for the hatch. It was going to be a long day. She needed to make sure that everyone recovered from the Jobi nuts and apparently play referee for the Blake siblings. Not to mention making sure that no one killed anyone else or discovered that Lincoln has free reign of the camp. Yeah, it was going to be a fun time for sure.

* * *

The next morning it was Clarke that went up the ladder to get Lincoln. When she reached the top she was glad that she had told Bellamy no when he had offered to wake up the grounder. Octavia and Lincoln were still sleeping, Octavia wrapped in Lincoln’s arms. 

Clarke cleared her throat, but they didn’t move. “Octavia? Lincoln?” When they didn’t respond to her whispers she walked over and shook Octavia awake. 

Lincoln’s eyes popped open first, his hand shooting out to grasp Clarke’s arm.

Clarke’s eyes were wide as she swallowed before speaking. “Ummm...it’s time to get up. Bellamy is getting some food so uh, you guys should probably hurry up and get ready to go.”

Lincoln nodded, dropping his hold on Clarke’s arm as Octavia began to stir. Clarke hurried to the hatch, climbing down as quickly as she could. The look in Lincoln’s eyes had scared the crap out of her. She had no problem believing that he could kill her without a second thought and that spooked her. She hurried to the front gate to find Bellamy standing there.

“Where’s Lincoln?” Bellamy looked around. “And O?”

“I ran into Octavia on my way to the dropship so we went to wake Lincoln up together. They should be down in just minute.” Clarke gave Bellamy a small smile as she stepped closer to him. “I’m going to need you to try and be on your best behavior. I know that you don’t like the idea of Lincoln and your sister, but we need his help. So I need you to not be an asshole, okay?”

“I’m not making any promises. Ouch,” Bellamy groaned when Clarke elbowed him in the stomach. “I promise to try, princess. That’s the best I can do.” Bellamy leaned down and kissed her quickly. 

“That’s all I can ask of you.” Clarke smiled, turning around when she heard footsteps approaching.

“Let’s go, bitches.” Octavia breezed past them, but Lincoln paused in front of Clarke.

“Where is this depot that we’re heading to?” Clarke gave him the information that Jaha had given her and Lincoln nodded. “I think I know where that is. Let’s get going, it’s going to take us a few hours to get there.” Lincoln hurried off to catch up with Octavia.

“Well, apparently we’re just supposed to follow.” Bellamy rolled his eyes. “Let’s go.”

Clarke laughed as she followed behind Bellamy. It looked that today was going to be another fun day. It did take them about eight hours to get to the depot and during that time Lincoln and Octavia stayed in front of them, not talking to them at all. This was only slightly annoying as Clarke was supposed to be convincing Lincoln to help them, but she figured that once they reached the depot she would be able to speak with him then.

Lincoln led them to the area, but it took them close to an hour to locate a door to get in. “Guys! Over here!” Octavia called out, her excitement apparent.

It took both Bellamy and Lincoln to get the doors open and Bellamy flicked on the flashlight before leading them downstairs. They found a ton of blankets, but no food. Although it would be unlikely that the food would still be good seeing as it had been almost a 100 years since anyone had been down here.

They found barrels that were filled with what appeared to be oil, but had no idea what it could be used for. Or at least until Clarke stumbled into one and all of the contents spilled out onto the floor. Bellamy was quick to help Clarke up, checking her over for injuries.

“Bell, I’m fine. Look!” Clarke pointed at what had fallen out of the barrel. It was guns - a lot of guns.

“Holy shit!” Bellamy quickly picked one up, checking and finding the ammo full. “They must have put it in the oil to preserve them.”

They quickly looked into all of the barrels and found that there were a lot more guns. Bellamy took a blanket and stuck it onto the wall with some knives. “Come here, guys. Let me show you how to use them.” He handed Clarke one and then Octavia. He hesitated for a moment before offering one to Lincoln.

Lincoln shook his head, holding up his hands as he backed away. “No, we are not ever to touch a gun. If we touch a gun the mountain men come and kill us.”

Octavia, Clarke, and Bellamy exchanged confused looks before Bellamy shrugged. “No skin off my back.” He quickly set about showing Octavia and Clarke how to stand and how to use the guns. When Clarke went to take her first shot nothing happened.

“Damn, the ammo might not be any good.” Bellamy lined up a shot and this time it worked. “Okay, it looks like they’re not all any good. Try again.”

The girls continue for a few minutes, both laughing at the adrenaline that came from shooting a gun. It was Lincoln clearing his throat that brought them back to reality. “We should really head back.”

“Right.” Clarke nodded and they quickly gathered up all of the supplies that they had found. “We’re going to have to make rules for these guns, figure out who can be trusted with them.”

Bellamy nodded. “We will. Once we get back to camp.”

When they left the depot it had already started to get dark. “Damn, we spent longer in there than I thought.” Clarke sighed. They still had a really long hike ahead of them. 

“It’s okay.” Lincoln nodded. “I’ll take you back a faster way and then I will leave.”

“There was a faster way?” Bellamy practically growled as he spun Lincoln around.

“I was trying to make sure that we avoided some areas where my people might be. They won’t be there now. I was keeping you safe like I was supposed to, right?”

“Of course, thank you Lincoln.” Clarke stepped up, placing her hand on Lincoln’s arm. “Why don’t we talk on the way back?”

Clarke, Lincoln, and Octavia set out leaving Bellamy to trail behind them. They had only been traveling for about an hour when they heard a rustling and heard a voice behind them. “Stop right there, Blake.”

“Dax?” Bellamy spun around to find Dax standing there with a gun in his hand. “Where the hell did you get a gun?”

Dax laughed. “Do you think that you’re the only one that Shumway had working for him? He made sure that I had a way to take care of you in case you became a problem which apparently you have, because I was given the order to kill you.” Dax glanced over Bellamy’s shoulder at the girls and Lincoln. “I don’t have a problem with the three of you. If you leave, nothing will happen to you.”

Clarke stepped forward, but stopped when Dax turned the gun on her. “Dax, you can’t do this.”

“I can do whatever the hell I want, can’t I, Blake? That’s what you told everyone when we landed. Well, that’s exactly what I’m doing now.”

While Dax’s attention was focused on Bellamy and Clarke, Clarke saw Lincoln creep away out of the corner of her eye. She didn’t think that he was leaving them, especially not with Octavia still standing there. But what the hell was he doing?

“Dax, man. You really don’t need to do this. Jaha already knows about Shumway. He can’t do anything to us now.”

Dax laughed. “Who cares about Shumway? Shumway isn’t the one in charge. Diana will find a way to hurt my family if I don’t do my job.” He paused. “Do you have any last words? Maybe you want one last kiss from Clarke? Maybe say goodbye?”

What happened next, happened in a flash. One moment Dax was standing there taunting them and the next he was on the ground, a knife in his head and Lincoln standing over him. “If your own people are trying to kill you there is no way that you will be able to survive my people.” Lincoln’s eyes locked with Octavia’s. “I will set up a meeting for you. I will find the Commander and tell her about the situation, but it will take some time.”

“Thank you, Lincoln.” Clarke smiled at him, but his focus was on Octavia who had thrown herself into his arms. Clarke turned to Bellamy, her hands grasping at his shirt. “Are you okay?”

Bellamy frowned as he looked over to his sister and Lincoln, but turned back to Clarke when she pulled on his shirt. “I’m fine. I just really don’t like that.” He nodded his head to where Lincoln still held onto Octavia.

“I know that you don’t, but Bell, you have to let her make her own decisions and he really cares about her. Not to mention how much he can help us.”

Bellamy sighed. “Fine.” He leaned down and kissed her slowly. “I was a little worried for a minute that he might actually shoot me.”

“Yeah, it’s a good thing that Lincoln saved you.” Clarke shook her head. “I’m pretty sure a thank you might be a good idea.”

Bellamy rolled his eyes, but made his way over to them. “Lincoln, thank you for saving my life.”

“Well, I didn’t think that Octavia would appreciate it if I let you die.” He ran a hand over Octavia’s head. “Now, come. I need to get you back to your camp so that I can go see the Commander.”


	8. Chapter 8

It did take them a lot less time to get back to camp, only five hours. Lincoln left them when they were about a mile outside of camp and wouldn’t have a problem getting themselves back. Clarke had led Bellamy away when she saw Lincoln take Octavia into her arms. 

“Come on, Bell. Let’s let them say goodbye.” Clarke had to practically drag him away, but eventually he did leave the pair alone to say their goodbyes. Once Octavia joined them it took them no time at all to make it back to the camp. 

“They’re back! Open the gates!” Miller called out as they approached the gate. Many of the 100 gathered just inside the gate once they entered to see what they had found. 

Bellamy and Clarke had discussed what they would say and it was Clarke that stepped forward as Bellamy lowered the guns to the ground. “We found guns, lots of guns.” She gestured to the guns that Bellamy had laid before them. “There are more where this came from.”

“No one gets a gun until they are trained. Not everyone will get a gun. These are to protect us from the grounders if they choose to attack us.” Bellamy looked around at the 100. “These are not toys, they are weapons and we will treat them as such.”

“We let the grounder, Lincoln, go.” Clarke paused when the others gasped, yelling out at them. She waited until they calmed down before continuing. “He is going to meet with their leader and set up a meeting. We plan to try and resolve it peacefully, but these are a just in case. We have to be sure that we can take care of ourselves until the others come down.”

Bellamy picked up the guns. “Now, let’s get some sleep and we will talk about this more in the morning.” He stepped around Clarke, heading towards his tent where they had decided they would keep the guns for now. 

“What the hell are you thinking, Clarke?” Finn hissed at her as he grabbed her arm.

“Me? What the hell are you thinking? You’re supposed to be in bed. Come on.” Clarke led him back to his tent and forced him onto the bed. “Let me take a look at your wound.”

Finn knocked her hands away. “Guns, Clarke? Why would you bring them here? That isn’t the way that we should be handling this.” He let out a short, harsh laugh. “It’s because of Bellamy isn’t it? He convinced you that this was the only way?”

“No, Finn. He didn’t. We decided together, because we are in charge.”

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t be!”

“Jesus, Finn. Can you get over yourself?” Clarke rolled her eyes as she stood up. “You and me are never going to happen. You need to stop being so jealous over Bellamy.”

“Jealous? Of him? Yeah, right.” Finn shook his head. “I just think that you’re letting him confuse you and he’s just using you to make sure that you do whatever he wants.”

“You’re delusional, Finn. I trust Bellamy and we will continue to lead the 100 however we see fit and you’re just going to have to deal with it.”

The tent flap suddenly opened, revealing Raven and Bellamy. “Is everything okay?” Raven asked as she stepped inside.

Bellamy looked between Clarke and Finn before walking over and placing a hand on Clarke’s shoulder. Clarke smiled at him as she reached up and squeezed his hand lightly. She knew that he could tell that something had been going on, but he also knew that she would tell him about it later.

“Damn it, the two of you are going to get us all killed!” Finn yelled as he shot up off the bed, grabbing at his side when he moved too fast.

Raven quickly made her way over to him, helping him to lay down on the bed. “Maybe the two of you should leave.”

Clarke nodded. “Yeah, that’s probably a good idea. Finn, you need to take it easy. I’ll check on you in the morning.” She quickly ducked out of the tent, Bellamy trailing behind her.

Once they were out of the tent, Bellamy grabbed her arm to stop her. “What was that all about?”

“It’s just that Finn…” Clarke sighed.

“Finn, I love you….” Raven’s voice filtered out to them causing their conversation to halt. “But I just don’t know what else to do.” Raven paused. “I know that you and Clarke kissed and yes, I get it. You didn’t know if you’d ever see me again. It hurt, but I get it. But she told me that she feels nothing for you, so why can’t you just let it go and be happy with me?”

“That’s not true. Clarke feels something for me. We have a connection. I’m sorry, Raven. I know that’s not what you want to hear, but I love her.”

“Jesus, Finn! You know that her and Bellamy are together, right?”

“No!” Finn’s voice was harsh. “She wouldn’t be that stupid. I know her. She’s too smart for that. It’s just a little flirtation.”

There was a long pause. “I can’t believe you, Finn. They’re together whether you want to believe it or not. And I’m not going to stay here while you pine after another girl. You need to figure out what the hell you want. And don’t expect me just to wait around while you do it.”

Suddenly the tent flap flew open and Raven was standing there, taking in their deer in a headlight looks. “Of course you heard that.” She shook her head. “Do you mind if I get by?”

“Yeah, uh….sorry.” Clarke muttered as she stepped out of the way. Once Raven was gone she turned to Bellamy, guilt written all over her face. “Can we go back to your tent, please?”

Bellamy nodded. “Sure. It’s been a long day and things have been a little tense. Sleep will do us some good.”

Clarke linked her hand with his as she pulled him along. “Who said anything about sleep?”

Bellamy laughed as he followed her, but he stopped her just outside of the tent. “Is Finn going to be a problem?”

“I don’t know, Bell. I’m not sure how many more ways I can tell him that I’m not interested. You heard him with Raven. He doesn’t believe her or apparently me.”

“Well, then maybe I should have a talk with him. Maybe he’ll believe me when I beat the shit out of him.”

Clarke laughed suddenly. “Oh, my God. You’re jealous of him.”

“Me? Jealous of Finn? Right…”

“You totally are.” Clarke ran her hands up and down his arms. “It’s kind of hot.”

“Shut up.” Bellamy smiled before leaning down and brushing his lips over hers. “Fine, I might be a teeny tiny bit jealous of him. He did kiss you after all.”

Clarke grinned. “There is no reason for you to be jealous, I promise. I would always choose you over him.” Clarke suddenly pushed him backwards into the tent. “Let me show you why you shouldn’t be jealous.”

* * *

It was Unity Day, their first on the ground. Raven had been able to set up a link so that the 100 could watch the ceremony that was taking place on the Ark. If everything went according to plan this would be the last Unity Day that anyone spent in space. The Council and Jaha had been hard at work preparing for their landing on Earth. The plan was for them to come down as soon as they had met with the Grounders, but it had been two weeks since Lincoln had left and they hadn’t heard a word from him. Jaha had informed them that morning that if they didn’t hear from him within the week that they would be coming down regardless.

Clarke and Bellamy had decided against watching the ceremony. They’d seen it every year so it didn’t really seem to be that important. Most of the 100 were using Unity Day to celebrate what could be one of their last days of freedom before the Ark came down. Once the Ark came down they wouldn’t have the same freedom that they had now. There would be rules and consequences, much more severe than anything the Clarke and Bellamy had set forth. 

So tonight was a party. Most were drinking the moonshine that Jasper and Monty had brewed for just the occasion. Bellamy and Clarke had shared a glass of it, but it was strong and they knew that with everyone else drinking heavily they needed to keep clear heads. They had wandered off behind the dropship, not wanting to actually leave camp. 

Bellamy pinned Clarke against the side of the ship, pulling her leg up to wrap around his hip as he aligned his body with hers. His lips slid across hers as he settled his leg between hers, his erection against her stomach. He deepened the kiss as he ground his thigh against her center causing her hips to buck against him. His hands ran up and down her sides as she thread her own into his hair.

“Holy shit!” Bellamy and Clarke broke apart, spinning to find Monty and Jasper staring at them, their mouths hung open. 

“Dude, I was right! I knew they were banging!” Jasper slapped Monty’s back.

“Seriously?” Clarke’s hand went to her hip as she stared the pair down.

“Uh….” Monty’s eye flicked between Bellamy and Clarke. “Sorry for interrupting?”

“Forget that!” Jasper laughed. “This is the happiest day of my life! Mom and dad are banging! We need to celebrate!” Jasper walked over, handing a cup to Clarke and nodding to Monty to do the same to Bellamy. “You need to have a drink with us.” He then pulled two jars from his pack and handed one to Monty. “Here’s to mom and dad banging!!”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Jasper, we are not your mom and dad. And can you please stop yelling out that we’re banging?”

“Oh..okay…” Jasper’s voice was marginally quieter this time. “Will you still have a drink with us? This really is the happiest day of my life.”

Bellamy laughed as he took a sip from the cup. “Sure, Jasper. We’ll have a drink with you.”

They did have a drink with the pair, although they didn’t drink nearly as much of their drinks as Monty and Jasper did. Luckily they eventually got bored and wandered off to talk to some other people. Clarke and Bellamy decided to sit beside the fire where it was easier to keep an eye on everyone. 

It was early evening when Octavia came running up to them. “Bell! Clarke! Lincoln is back, he needs to talk to you.”

Bellamy and Clarke stand up together, Bellamy’s eyes seeking out Miller. “I’m going to let Miller know where we’ll be. I’ll meet you by the gate?”

Clarke nodded, squeezing his hand with hers. It had been two weeks and finally Lincoln was ready to talk. What news would he be bearing? Would there be a meeting? Or would there be war? Clarke sighed as she followed Octavia. Not knowing had been driving her crazy and now they would know one way or another. 

Bellamy met them at the gate just a few minutes later and they were off. Suddenly something seemed to occur to Bellamy. “O? How did you know that Lincoln needed to see us?”

Octavia glanced over her shoulder, rolling her eyes at her brother before facing forward again. “I’ve been staying there, Bell.”

Clarke grabbed onto Bellamy’s hand, linking their hands together and drawing his attention to her. “Not now. We need to see what Lincoln has to say before you lose your shit.”

Bellamy didn’t look happy, but he kept his mouth shut. In fact, he kept his mouth shut the entire way to Lincoln’s cave, saying nothing to either girl. Clarke would have prefered having someone to talk to, but knew that it was smarter that Bellamy keep quiet so that he wouldn’t say something that he would regret.

Lincoln was waiting outside of the cave when they arrived and he quickly pulled Octavia into his arms, holding her tightly before looking up at the other pair. “I met the Commander and she has agreed to meet with you. But there are some conditions.” He paused, looking between the two. When neither said anything he continued. “Both of you must be there and you are allowed four others as guards. There will be no guns allowed inside the camp. And if the peace talks fail, my life is forfeit.”

“What?!” Octavia stepped back from Lincoln, looking up into his face. “No, this is not acceptable. We need to run away. Nothing can happen to you.”

Lincoln gave Octavia a sad smile. “This is the way that it has to be if there is any chance of your people surviving.” 

“No…” Tears began to run down Octavia’s face as her legs seemed to give out on her.

Lincoln gathered her up into his arms and pulled her close, whispering soothing words into her ear as he stroked her hair. His eyes raised until they met Bellamy’s. “I believe in this peace so my life is in your hands.”

Bellamy nodded once, eyes falling to his sister who continued to sob in Lincoln’s arms. “We will do everything within our power to be sure that we can reach some form of peace.”

“Lincoln, thank you.” Clarke’s smile was small, but she hoped that her gratitude was apparent. “I don’t know what we would do without you.”

Lincoln nodded. “We’ll leave at first light. If you could meet me here it would make it much easier.”

“Of course.” Clarke nodded her agreement before turning to Bellamy. “We should probably get back so that we can figure out who all will be going with us.”

“I’ll be going with you.” Octavia’s voice was broken, the tears that she was fighting apparent.

“You’ll do no such thing.” Bellamy shook his head, stepping towards Lincoln and Octavia. “You will stay in camp where it is safe.”

“Bell, you can’t make me stay and I’m not going back to camp. I’m staying with Lincoln.”

“Like hell-”

“Bellamy.” Clarke’s voice wasn’t loud, but the command was appaent. She stepped in front of him, drawing his attention away from Octavia. “You need to let Octavia off of the leash that you want to keep her on. All that you’re going to do is drive her further away from you and further into Lincoln’s arms. Use your head, Bellamy.”

Bellamy shook his head, closing his eyes for a moment before laughing. “Okay, princess. We’ll do this your way.” His eyes lifted until they met Lincoln’s. “If you hurt my sister you won’t have to wait to see if the peace talks work, I’ll kill you myself.”

Lincoln nodded ever so slightly before taking Octavia by the arm and leading her towards the cave. He was whispering to her as she slowly began to calm down.

“I’m proud of you.” Clarke grinned as she took Bellamy’s hand in hers and began to lead them back to camp. 

Bellamy rolled his eyes. “I’m sure that you are, I’m doing everything that you want me to do.”

Clarke laughed. “No, Bellamy. I’m helping you to keep your sister in your life.”

They walk for a few minutes in silence before Bellamy stops. “You’re really going to have to stop doing that to me.”

“Doing what? Making you a better person?”

“Yes.” Bellamy looked serious for a moment before a smile slid across his face. “Honestly? I love that you make me a better person.” He broke off, eyes glancing around as his face flushed. “And I, uh….I love you.”

Clarke’s grin grew as she took his face into her hands, forcing him to look at her. “I love you, too.”

“Really?” Bellamy smiled, a genuine goofy smile and then his lips were on hers. He pushed her backwards until her back hit a tree. 

Clarke moaned into his mouth as his hands came down to rest on her breasts through her shirt. He massaged them, careful to avoid the nipple as he kissed down her neck. “You’re beginning to have a thing for fucking me against a tree aren’t you?” Clarke laughed.

Bellamy bit down on her neck, pulling a moan from her as her hips stuttered against him. “Do you have a problem with that?”

“Fuck no.” Clarke laughed as she pushed Bellamy back slightly before swinging them around until his back was against the tree and her hands were quickly working on getting his pants undone.

“Clarke, what are you-” Bellamy’s head fell back as Clarke took his length into her hand and worked him slowly. She quickly pushed down his pants and boxer briefs with the other hand, making sure to not lose the slow rhythm that she had going with the other hand. Once his pants were down she dropped to her knees and before Bellamy’s eyes even opened, her mouth slid over him.

“Fuckkkk….” Bellamy’s hands wrapped into her hair as she sucked lightly. With one hand Clarke continued to stroke his cock as she only took a small part of him into her mouth while her other hand rolled his balls lightly, pulling another moan from him. She hollowed out her cheeks as she slid further down his cock until he hit the back of her throat. She swallowed which caused his hips to jerk forward and when she adjusted slightly she was able to take him further. His hips jerked involuntarily as she swallowed again and he fucked her face for a moment before jerking her off of him completely.

Bellamy lifted her, spinning her around until her back was once again against the tree. His fingers fumbled with her pants as his lips met hers. He shoved her pants down to her knees and then he was thrusting into her. They both moaned as he slid completely into her and began a fast, hard pace. 

Bellamy’s hand slipped between them, his thumb rubbing across her clit at the same pace as his thrusts and both would have been slightly embarrassed if they realized it, in less than a minute she was coming around him and with one last thrust he spilled into her.

“Shit…” Bellamy whispered against her neck. “How the hell did you get so good at that?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Clarke laughed until he pulled out of her and another moan spilled from her lips

“I would, but we do need to get back to camp soon so that we can figure out what to do about tomorrow.”

Clarke nodded. “Yeah...let’s go do the boring leader stuff.”

Bellamy chuckled, but after they had fixed their clothes he took her hand and didn’t let go until they were inside the gate. He didn’t care who saw that they were together, because they were. They had kept it quiet mainly because they didn’t want to deal with what other people thought. Jasper and Monty earlier had been a prime example of what they had hoped to avoid, but now Bellamy knew that he wanted everyone to know that she was his.

They’d barely made it inside the gate when Finn stepped in front of them, eyes on Clarke. “I need to talk to you.”

“Well, I’m a little busy right now.” Clarke huffed. Finn was really beginning to get on her last nerve. She honestly couldn’t understand what she had seen in him in the first place.

“Clarke, go talk to him. You might as well get it over with.” Bellamy squeezed her hand. 

Clarke nodded before turning back to Finn. “Fine, let’s make this fast. There is a lot going on.”

“Let’s go back to my tent. I need you to look at my wound anyways.” Finn turned without waiting for her to respond and led her to his and Raven’s tent. Once inside he waved for her to take a seat on the bed.

Clarke hesitated for a moment, but seeing as there wasn’t really anywhere else to sit she figured it couldn’t do any harm. She sat there for a moment as Finn paced back and forth, saying nothing. “Finn, I thought you said that you needed to talk to me?”

Finn suddenly spun to face her, his eyes flashing. “I love you, Clarke.”

Clarke couldn’t help it. She tried to hold it in, but she couldn’t. She began to laugh and just couldn’t bring herself to stop.

“Why the hell are you laughing? It’s not a joke. I’m in love with you and I know that you love me too.”

This brought Clarke’s laughter to an abrupt halt. “Are you insane? I don’t love you. We had a moment, Finn. We might have been able to be something once, in another time maybe, but I have Bellamy and you have Raven. I’m in love with Bellamy, Finn.”

“You can’t be in love with Bellamy. All he will do is hurt you. He’s no good for you, Clarke. I’m the one that you’re meant to be with.” Finn kneeled before her, taking her hands into his.

Clarke jerked her hands back, standing up quickly and stepping around him. “Bellamy is twice the man that you’ll ever be, Finn. In a choice between the two of you, I will always choose him.” She shook her head. “I can’t believe that you’re treating Raven like this. She loves you and you’re in here telling me that you love me. You better hope that she is willing to forgive you.”

“I don’t need her to forgive me.” Finn stepped towards her causing her to take a step backwards. “I will always love Raven, she was my first love, but it’s not the same. You’re my soulmate.”

Clarke laughed. “Soulmate? No. You’re nothing to me. And you don’t deserve Raven. She’s too good for you and I hope she realizes it. I didn’t know who you really were until right now. You’re a piece of shit Finn.” Clarke spun on her heel, throwing open the tent flap and running straight into Bellamy. “What are you-” She broke off when she saw movement to her right. “Raven?”

Raven stood there, tears streaming down her cheeks as she stared at Clarke. The hurt and despair were written all over her face. Clarke rushed over and wrapped her arms around the other girl. “I’m so sorry, Raven. I’m sorry that you had to hear that.”

“It’s fine.” Raven sniffled. “At least now I know. I should’ve left him when I realized that he’d been unfaithful. I just really thought that he’d realize that he loved me.”

“Finn’s an idiot, Raven. One day he’ll realize what he lost.” Bellamy ran a hand soothingly over her back.

“Well, you guys don’t need a third do you?” Raven laughed as she pulled back from Clarke’s embrace. 

Clarke gave her a small smile. “If it was anyone, it would be you.” She wrapped an arm around her waist. “C’mon, let’s go to Bellamy’s tent and get you good and wasted.”

“But not too wasted since we have to make the trip in the morning,” Bellamy reminded them.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Party pooper.” Raven sniffled again. “Let’s shoot for tipsy then.”

Bellamy grabbed some moonshine and something for them to snack on before meeting the girls back at the tent. The three of them did manage to get tipsy before Raven asked Clarke if she could crash in her tent, seeing as she’d been sleeping in Bellamy’s.

“Of course, Raven. Mi casa es su casa.” Clarke hugged her again. “Are you going to be okay?”

“I will be.” Raven gave them a sad smile before turning to head out. “Expect Finn in the morning, I don’t think he’s going to let us go without him.”

“That’s fine. We’ll deal with him.” Clarke sighed. Not that she wanted to have to deal with him, but if they didn’t let him come he’d probably just follow them and ruin any chances that they had of making peace.

“You’re an amazing woman Raven, you’re going to make someone very happy one day,” Bellamy called out to her just before she left the tent causing her to pause and shoot him a real smile before dropping the tent flap back into place.

“That was very sweet of you, Bell.” Clarke kissed him lightly.

“Well, it was true.”

“Doesn’t make it any less sweet. I like it when you’re sweet.” Clarke sighed as she settled into his arms, head on his chest. “Let’s get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.”

“I love you, Clarke.”  Bellamy kissed the top of her head.

“That’s convenient, because I love you too.” Clarke kissed his chest before closing her eyes and within minutes they were both sleeping.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning when Bellamy, Clarke, Raven, and Miller reached  the gate they found Finn waiting for them. “I’m coming with you guys.”

Bellamy stalked up and got in Finn’s face. “We will let you go, but I’m warning you right now - the minute that you cause trouble I’m going to tie you to a damn tree where you can wait until we come back. And don’t even think about looking at Raven or Clarke, let alone talk to them. Neither of them wants anything to do with your sorry ass. The only reason that we’re letting you go is so that you don’t follow us and sabotage the whole damn thing.”

Finn opened his mouth, but he must have seen something on Bellamy’s face, because he quickly shut it without saying a word. Bellamy and Clarke took the lead with Raven and Miller behind them. Finn trailed behind, a pout on his face the entire way to Lincoln’s cave.

Lincoln and Octavia were waiting outside and Octavia offered everyone a big smile when they walked up. “Good morning!”

“It’s morning alright,” Miller mumbled as he leaned against a tree.

“I told you that you shouldn’t drink so much, Miller.” Bellamy laughed as he hit MIller on the back. 

“By the time you told me that I was already trashed. How is that fair?”

“Come on boys, play nice.” Clarke shook her head before turning back to Lincoln. “Which way?”

Lincoln nodded his head in a direction leading further from their camp. “Stay close. If anyone wanders off I can’t guarantee their safety, do you understand.” He waited for each of them to answer affirmatively before he nodded again. “Okay, let’s get going. It’s going to take us a few hours to reach their camp. We should be there by midday.”

They headed off with Lincoln and Octavia in the lead. Occasionally Lincoln would toss back information. “When we near the camp we will be met by warriors. They will take your weapons and then escort us in. I will be allowed in when you go to meet the Commander, but I will not be allowed to speak. It is up to you to convince her that peace is the best option.”

They mostly walked in silence, everyone tense about the meeting that they were heading to. This one meeting could seal all of their fates. At one point Miller and Bellamy started talking about guard shifts so Raven and Clarke fell back a bit so that they could talk. Clarke asked how Raven was doing and she said she was fine. Clarke didn’t know if that was true or not, but Raven’s tone told her that she didn’t want to discuss it any further.

“Hey, ladies.” Finn popped up beside Raven. Apparently since they were no longer walking beside the boys, he thought it was okay to talk to them.

“Go the fuck away, Finn.” Raven shoved him and watched as he fell to the ground.

The noise caused the rest of the group to spin around and Bellamy was on him in a second. “I thought that I made myself perfectly clear. You are not to speak to either of them.” Bellamy yanked FInn to his feet. “Did you think that I was joking about tying you to a tree? Because I promise you that I wasn’t.” Bellamy pushed him until his back was against a tree. “Leave them the fuck alone or you will not be continuing on this trip with us. Is that clear enough for you?”

Finn’s jaw was clenched, but he just nodded. When Bellamy let go he just stood there, eyes on the ground. Bellamy shook his head before turning back to the rest of the group. “Let’s get this show on the road.”

The sun was high in the sky when Lincoln informed them that they were close. Less than a minute later they were surrounded by a group of ten grounders who moved so quickly that they almost didn’t see them coming.

“Hod op!” One of the warriors called out.

“He’s telling us to stop.” Lincoln called back to the group before turning to the warrior that spoke. “Ai laik Linkon kom Trikru. Osir ste hir krom meet krom heda.”

“Osir know bilaik yu laik.Osir gaf in all weapons. ” The warrior stepped forward, holding out his hands, grabbing Lincoln’s sword.

“Everyone hand over your weapons to the warriors.”

They begrudgingly hand over their weapons, although the warriors are careful to not touch the guns. Instead they have them place the guns into cloth sacks that they then throw over their shoulders to carry. 

“Teik osir bants. Ste kom osir.” 

“They say let us go and to stay with them.” Lincoln nodded and turned to follow. The other grounder warriors began to walk, forcing the rest of the group to walk. 

It was another ten minutes before they reached a clearing that was filled with an army of grounders. Clarke couldn’t even begin to count the numbers. There had to be close to 5,000 people in the clearing. She glanced at Bellamy, her eyes wide. 

They were led to the center of the camp, all eyes on them as they passed. They stopped outside of a tent where a tall, burly man stood. “I am Gustus. The Commander awaits you.” He stepped back, pushing the tent flap aside and gesturing for them to enter.

Lincoln was the first to step forward, followed closely by Octavia. Clarke slipped her hand into Bellamy’s for just a moment, squeezing tightly before letting go and heading inside. Miller, Raven, and Finn were right behind them.

Lincoln knelt before a young woman who sat in a throne in the center of the tent. She was young, younger than Clarke would have thought. She was beautiful and fierce as were the two women who stood to each side of her throne. 

The woman in the throne nodded to the group as one of the women, a dark skinned woman with short hair stepped down and spat at Lincoln’s feet. “Traitor!”

“Indra!” The woman in the throne called. “Lincoln, I’m sorry. Skikru, please step forward and introduce yourselves. I am Lexa, the Commander. These are Indra and Anya, my mentors. Indra is also the heda of Trikru.”

Lincoln stood slowly, stepping to the side with his eyes on the ground. He stopped Octavia when she started to follow him with a quick shake of his head. 

Clarke stepped forward to make the introductions. “I’m Clarke Griffin. This is Bellamy and Octavia Blake.” She pointed to each of them as she said their names. “Also, we have Miller, Raven Reyes, and Finn Collins.”

Lexa nodded before her eyes slid to Miller. “Why is it that you have only one name, but the others have two?”

Miller’s face flushed slightly as he shrugged. “I am not a fan of my first name so I choose to go by my last name.”

Lexa nodded, considering this before turning back to Clarke. “You are the leader?”

“Bellamy and I are the leaders,” Clarke corrected her.

“Okay, Bellamy and Clarke kom Skikru, Lincoln says that you are here because you want peace. So please tell me why we should consider peace instead of just killing all of your people?”

“We have technology and medical knowledge that we would like to trade with you. We do not want a war that we cannot win and when the rest of the Ark comes down we don’t want everyone to die.” Clarke kept her eyes trained on Lexa. She and Bellamy had discussed what they would say to the Commander as they had walked. They didn’t want to give too much information, but also didn’t want to appear to be withholding anything either.

“And the rest of your people will follow any treaty that we sign? Even the ones that are still in space.”

Clarke nodded. “They will. We have told them of the situation and the fact that we were meeting with you. They understand that when they come down they will be bound by any treaty that we sign.”

Lexa stood slowly, gesturing for Bellamy and Clarke to follow. “I am interested in your technology and your medicine as you call it, but most of all I am interested in your help in defeating the Mountain Men. Lincoln told me that he explained to you what has been happening, is that correct?”

“Yes.” This time is was Bellamy who spoke. “Your people are being taken by them and turned into Reapers who do not appear to remember anything about themselves. But not all of them are being turned into Reapers, you believe that they are being kept inside the mountain. They also bring the acid fog and attack if you touch guns.”

Lexa nodded. “I’m glad that he as able to explain this all to you. It makes this much easier.” She turned to look at them. “I will give you peace, make you the thirteen clan if you will help me bring down the mountain. Will you do this?”

“What does becoming the thirteenth clan mean?” Clarke asked.

“It means that you will be under my protection. No other clan will move against you. It means that we will trade with you and teach you what you need to know to survive. It means that you will be a part of us. But it also means that you will need to fight the Mountain Men with us.”

Clarke looked to Bellamy who gave a slight nod. “In that case we would like to become the thirteenth clan and help you bring down the mountain. But we will need to wait until the rest of our people land. We have many more people who would be able to better help us fight a war.”

“And how long would it take for your people to land here?” Lexa asked as she leaned against a table, her eyes on Clarke.

“A week. The plan has always been for them to come down one week after we are able to make peace. That will give them enough time to make sure that everything is ready and working correctly.”

Lexa nodded. “That will work for us. There will be a ceremony to welcome you into the thirteenth clan. We will wait until the rest of your people land and then we will meet back here to perform the ceremony.” Lexa paused, looking between Clarke and Bellamy. “Are the two of you together?”

“We are.” Bellamy slipped his arm around Clarke’s waist and pulled her against his side.

“What a shame.” Lexa gave them a small smile before turning her attention to Clarke. “I do believe that you and I would be good together.” She sighed. “But alas, I guess I will have to find another.” She smiled again. “Come with me, bring your group and we shall go eat. You should always break bread once an agreement has been reached.”

They follow behind the Commander and Clarke laughed. “I’m a little surprised that this was so easy.” 

“It is because I told her that you would be able to bring down the mountain. She wants nothing more than for our people to no longer fear the mountain,” Lincoln whispered to them.

“Does this mean that you’ll be allowed to talk now?” Octavia questioned.

“I can, but most of my people believe me to be a traitor so it will be better if I try to remain unnoticed.” Lincoln shrugged. “Even before you crashed onto Earth I was fighting against traditions and beliefs that my people have held for years. They do not much care for that.”

Octavia wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. “Well, I for one am glad that you are that way, because otherwise you never would’ve saved me.”

Bellamy rolled his eyes before pulling Clarke along. “If we ever start acting like that I’m going to have Miller shoot me.”

“I’m gonna hold you to that, Blake.” Miller laughed as he hit Bellamy on the back.

They sat down and ate with Lexa, many of the grounders watching them cautiously. Once they had finished Lexa reminded them that once their people had landed they would have to perform the ritual. “I will send someone for you once we see the ship land. May we meet again.”

Clarke gripped Lexa’s forearm and nodded. “May we meet again.”


	10. Chapter 10

5 Years Later  
Clarke stood on the cliff overlooking Arkadia, a hand on her swollen belly. It had been five years since they had signed the treaty with the grounders and they had flourished in those years. Skikru had been made the thirteen clan and had learned how to survive.

When the Ark had landed, bringing down the rest of their people, they had met with Lexa and performed the necessary ritual. Jaha had also informed Lexa that he might have an idea of how to bring down the mountain without any violence. Lexa had been skeptical, but had allowed him to follow through with his plan.

Jaha had left Kane as acting Chancellor and taken a small guard to the Mountain. They had found records that had shown that there were people who had planned to bunker down in Mount Weather when the world had ended. They found the blueprints of the building and he walked straight up to the door. He demanded to meet with their leader.

Jaha, working with Jackson and Abby, had realized that the people who were inside Mount Weather were probably unable to handle even the trace amounts of radiation in the air as they would not have been exposed. They reasoned that they captured the grounders in an attempt to find a way to be able to walk outside. Abby had realized that if they were to use bone marrow it might be able to cure all of the people. 

After explaining all of this to Dante Wallace Jaha had volunteered to be the first to have his bone marrow withdrawn. They did it right then and there and Dr. Tsing had done the transplant on Dante and his son Cage. When it worked Jaha told Dante that all of the Arkers would donate, but first he had to meet with Lexa. An agreement of some kind had to be reached or the mountain would be destroyed.

When Dante had met with Lexa, Cage had attempted to kill her so he was put down by Lexa herself. Dante explained that his son wanted to rule the world and not just look out for their people. It took many weeks for an agreement to be reached, but finally there was peace amongst the grounders and the mountain men.

“What are you doing out here?” Bellamy wrapped his arms around his wife, settling his head on top of hers.

“Just thinking about everything that has happened over the last five years. “

“Well that is what Unity Day is for after all.” Bellamy laughed as he began to pull Clarke back towards their camp. Unity Day had been changed to the day that peace was made between the grounders and the mountain men. It was the new Unity Day and it was a day that everyone liked to celebrate. It was a week long celebration that was hosted by one of the clans and this year it was Skikru’s turn to host.

Clarke were greeted by Octavia and Lincoln as soon as they walked back into camp. Lincoln held their one year old daughter Adela while their three year old son Ovid was wrapped around his feet. Octavia laughed when she saw Clarke holding onto her stomach. “The walking gets hard when you’re that far along. It’ll be any day now.”

Clarke nodded. “And you won’t be too far behind me.” While Octavia and Lincoln were on their third child, Bellamy and Clarke had been too busy with helping to run Arkadia. They had finally decided that it was time to have children and they wanted to have as many as they could. There was no longer a need to control population so most people were trying to have at least two, just because they could.

Soon Clarke was surrounded by all of her friends and family and she was so grateful that they had been able to make it to this point. Miller and Monty were kissing, moonshine in their hands. Jasper and his wife, a pretty mountain girl named Maya, were playing with their 6 month old daughter Lyndsey. Finn stood behind them, making faces at the young girl. He had finally realized that he was trying too hard with both Clarke and Raven. While he had not found someone to settle down with he seemed happy enough to be surrounded by friends.

Raven and Murphy sat next to the fire, hands intertwined. Murphy had come back three years ago, a changed man. He had seen things that he couldn’t unsee. He had begged for forgiveness and they had granted it. He and Raven had been a shock. Clarke was pretty sure that they had just started hooking up and then had fallen in love, but as someone who had done that herself, Clarke did not judge.

Clarke couldn’t help smiling as her eyes fell on her mom and Kane. She was pretty sure that their relationship had started before they had landed on Earth, but she couldn’t be sure. They were married shortly after Clarke and Bellamy three years ago and had surprised everyone when Abby had ended up pregnant with twins. Clarke now had a two year old brother and sister, Griffin and Vera. Kane had wanted to honor Jake, but Abby hadn’t wanted to name her son with her new husband after her dead husband so they had settled on Griffin. They had chosen Vera to honor Kane’s mother who had died during the fall to Earth.

Clarke looked around her once more and couldn’t keep the smile from her face. Five years ago they had been worried about survival and now they just lived.


End file.
